An Icy Adventure: A Tale of Two Brothers
by Mirorekai
Summary: Fearless optimist Andrew sets off on an epic journey with rugged mountain woman Kristin and her loyal reindeer Svea to find his brother Eli, whose icy magic have trapped the kingdom of Arendelle in eternal winter.Encountering Everest conditions, mystical trolls and a hilarious snowman named Olga, Andrew and Kristin battle the odds in a race to save the Kingdom *FROZEN GENDER BEND*
1. Prologue

Long ago, atop a mountain high above the kingdom of Arendelle, a group of strong men were hard at work. They were ice harvesters, men who cut and hauled huge blocks of ice from the mountain lakes. Horses stood at attention, waiting with empty wagons to be filled. The ice blocks were hoisted into the wagons; soon they would be taken down to the village to sell. It was a dangerous business. One slip could send a block hurtling down the mountainside—or even worse, falling on a man and crushing him.

A girl stood in the shadows watching the workmen. She kept a small sled at her side. Her name was Kristin, and she desperately wanted to join the ice harvesters, but she was too young, and it was a more of a manly type job. Standing next to her was her friend Svea, a baby reindeer. Kristin imagined the two of them taking a sled full of ice blocks into the village of Arendelle. Svea sniffed the cold air and glanced at the big blocks of ice. They looked very heavy. She snorted but didn't move a hoof.

As evening approached, Kristin finally convinced Svea to carry a small load of ice on their sled. By now the men had lit several lanterns and were finishing loading their own wagons. Kristin crept forward and was able to grab a small block of ice. She finally wrestled the block onto his sled and attached Svea's harness.

Wagon by wagon, the ice harvesters headed down the mountain roads. Kristin trailed behind with Svea, steering her own small wagon down the bumpy path. Above them all, the northern lights spread across the dark sky, creating waves of gossamer green light. The magical glow pulsed as it rolled over the mountains, down toward the kingdom below.

* * *

**So that was my genderbent version of Frozen! tell me what you think! :) **

**I do not own Frozen all rights go to Walt Disney!**

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Wake up!" Eli, who was eight years old, grumbled and ducked under the covers. "Andrew, go back to sleep." But Andrew wouldn't give up. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and so we have to play,"**

**"Are you ready?" Eli asked, smiling. "Yes, yes!" Andrew cried, reaching out to tickle his brother. Eli giggled, and suddenly, snowflakes seemed to burst in a flurry from his hands!**

**"Hi, I'm Olga," he said in a high voice, pretending to be the snowman. "And I like warm hugs."**

**As he stumbled, his magic went awry. His frozen blast caught the side of Andrew's head, right through his curls. Andrew gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Andrew!" Eli shouted, running to his brother**

** "Andrew!" the king gasped, and ran toward his little boy.**


	2. An accident

In a grassy valley next to a deep fjord, the castle of Arendelle lay silent in the night.

The bright luster of the northern lights danced across the windows, waking a small boy. He sat up and grinned to see the wonderful green light. The boy jumped out of bed and tiptoed across the room to wake his older brother. "Eli, Eli!" he said urgently. "Wake up!" Eli, who was eight years old, grumbled and ducked under the covers. "Andrew, go back to sleep." But Andrew wouldn't give up. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and so we have to play," he said. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Eli's eyes popped open. That got his attention. The boys were the sons of Arendelle's king and queen, and the best of friends. Eli couldn't resist Andrew's begging. The brothers ran down the hallway in their pajamas, laughing as they hurried along. Entering the Great Hall, where all the royal balls were held, they turned to each other. "Are you ready?" Eli asked, smiling. "Yes, yes!" Andrew cried, reaching out to tickle his brother. Eli giggled, and suddenly, snowflakes seemed to burst in a flurry from his hands! Andrew clapped happily. He knew that his brother had a very special talent: he could create snow and ice, even in the middle of summer! With a twirl and a wave of his hands, Eli magically summoned his icy powers.

Quickly, he filled the Great Hall with mounds of fluffy snow, turning it into a winter playground. Then he stomped his feet and ice swept across the floor. He laughed to see little Andrew hopping around joyfully. Together, they went to work building their snowman. Andrew did his best to roll out the snowman's body. Then he ran to get a carrot for the nose. "Snowman!" he exclaimed proudly. Eli laughed at the lopsided snowman. "Hi, I'm Olga," he said in a high voice, pretending to be the snowman. "And I like warm hugs. The boys danced around their funny snowman. Then Eli gathered his icy magic and made a swooping ice slide. Andrew squealed with delight. He climbed to the top of the slide, then zoomed down and soared up again along the icy curve. Eli quickly created another slide to catch Andrew as he came down. The little boy gained speed and was tossed upward again. Eli had to work fast to keep pace with Andrew. He kept making more slides so his brother could stay aloft as he flew around the room. "Andrew, slow down," Eli said, starting to get worried. "It's too high!" But Andrew was having fun. The little prince was fearless, jumping and sliding to each new slide as quickly as Eli made it. Eli raised his hand to create the next slide, but suddenly, his foot slipped. As he stumbled, his magic went awry. His frozen blast caught the side of Andrew's head, right through his curls. Andrew gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Andrew!" Eli shouted, running to his brother. He lifted Andrew up and felt his cold, shivering body. A lock of Andrew's hair had turned pure white where the magic had hit it.

"Mama! Papa!" Eli cried desperately. As he called for help and his worry increased, icicles formed on the ceiling, and frozen spikes grew tall around the boys. The king and queen burst into the Great Hall to find their sons huddled in a frozen landscape. They knew that Eli had a special ability to create ice, but this was more than they'd ever seen. "Eli," the queen cried. "This is getting out of hand!" "I'm sorry," Eli replied in distress. "I didn't mean it!" "Andrew!" the king gasped, and ran toward his little boy.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

** Wasting no time, the king and queen threw on their cloaks, bundled up their sons, and ordered that the horses be saddled. The royal family hurried away from the castle.**

**Was he born with the powers or cursed?" he asked. "Born," the queen answered. "And they're getting stronger." The troll then turned his attention to Andrew, who was still unconscious. **

**"He will remember the fun, but not the magic."**

** "We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff and keep his powers hidden from everyone...including Andrew."**


	3. A separation

The castle's library was dark, but the queen knew what she was looking for: an ancient book filled with knowledge from centuries past. When she found it, she pulled it from the shelf and quickly flipped through the pages to the section she needed.

In it was a drawing of a troll, which seemed to be holding the northern lights in its hands. In front of the troll, a wounded human lay quiet while the troll used the magic of the northern lights to heal him. The queen turned the page and spotted a crumbling document tucked into the book. She carefully unfolded the yellowed map. Wasting no time, the king and queen threw on their cloaks, bundled up their sons, and ordered that the horses be saddled. The royal family hurried away from the castle. The King traveled on his own horse with Eli, while the queen held Andrew in his arms. The horses thundered up the mountain path. Kristin and Svea were walking down the rocky mountain path under the bright glow of the northern lights. But as the rumble of hooves filled the air, they moved aside, wary of the approaching horses. They watched the riders gallop past, leaving a trail of ice behind them. Curious, Kristin and Svea followed the travelers to a ridge above a mountain valley. The two hid behind a rock and watched as the horses whinnied and came to a stop. The king and queen dismounted. The queen held a young boy to her shoulder; the king held the hand of a slightly older boy. "Please, help!" the queen cried out. "My son!" The hillside appeared empty at first. Then a pile of rocks rolled down the hillside. Suddenly, the rocks unfolded themselves into legs and arms and stood up, revealing themselves to be small gray creatures—they weren't rocks at all! "Trolls," Kristin whispered to Svea. At that moment, a rock next to Kristin jumped up, turning into a short troll woman covered with moss. Her name was Hulda. "Shush," Hulda told Kristin absently. "I'm trying to listen." Then, startled, Hulda looked more closely at Kristin, realizing for the first time that she was not a troll. Her face broke into a grin, and she reached out to give Kristin and Svea big hugs. "Cuties!" she said, laughing.

In the valley, the queen stood with her sons as Pabbie, a very old troll, made his way through the crowd to gaze at the princes. First he looked at Eli. "Was he born with the powers or cursed?" he asked. "Born," the queen answered. "And they're getting stronger." The troll then turned his attention to Andrew, who was still unconscious. "You are lucky it wasn't his heart that was struck," he noted. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." He paused. "We should remove all the magic, even memories of magic, to be safe." The she nodded. "Do what you must," she said. With a gentle touch of his fingers, the troll pulled a series of glowing memories from little Andrew's head. The memories hovered in the air as the troll transformed them into more sensible scenes. Instead of a magical snowman in the ballroom, Andrew would now remember a winter scene in the courtyard. Instead of snowflakes in the hallway, he would remember snowflakes falling outside the window. All the magical moments he had shared with Eli were gone, replaced with normal moments. The only remnant of his magical accident was the streak of white in his hair. "There," said Pabbie when he was finished. "He will remember the fun, but not the magic." "He won't remember that I have powers?" Eli asked. "No," Pabbie said. "It's for the best," the queen told her. "Listen to me, Eli," Pabbie said. "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger." As he spoke, the troll conjured up an image of an older Eli in the sky. The image twirled gracefully, surrounded by beautiful snowflakes. Then, amid the northern lights, the snowflakes turned into sharp spikes. The specter of a crowd joined Eli in the sky—the people used the icy spikes as weapons, attacking Eli's glowing effigy.

"You must learn to control your power," Pabbie continued. "Fear will be your enemy." The queen hugged Eli close. "We'll protect him," she promised. "We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff and keep his powers hidden from everyone...including Andrew."

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**the king and queen immediately ordered that the castle gates be locked. All the doors were closed and the windows shuttered. They kept the boys secluded and no longer opened the castle to visitors.**

**"Conceal it," she told him. "Don't feel it," he answered. "Don't let it show," she agreed.**

**"No," he said sharply. "Don't touch me."**

**They hugged their son's goodbye and left them at home, as they had many times before. But this time, the king and queen never returned.**


	4. A lonely world

Back at the castle, the king and queen immediately ordered that the castle gates be locked. All the doors were closed and the windows shuttered. They kept the boys secluded and no longer opened the castle to visitors. The family stayed hidden, tucked away inside their walled kingdom. The king and queen acted just as cautiously inside the castle. As the princes grew, their parents did everything they could to ensure that Eli learned to control himself. That meant the boys were hardly ever together. Nor did Eli seek Andrew out, since he was afraid he might accidentally hurt him. Day after day, Eli spent most of her time training to be the next ruler— and learning to keep his powers in check.

The training was difficult, and Eli often felt unable to contain his magic. Ice seemed to form on his fingertips whenever he laughed or cried or became upset. Worried, the queen gave Eli a pair of leather gloves. She advised him to keep them on at all times, and reminded him that he had to hide his icy magic in order to stay safe. "Conceal it," she told her. "Don't feel it," he answered. "Don't let it show," she agreed. The years slipped by. Andrew spent most of his time alone. Sometimes he played with his toys; sometimes he pretended to have conversations with painted portraits in the gallery. But he was lonely. Time after time, he knocked on Eli's door, pleading with his brother to come out and play. But Eli never did. The memory of their friendship was slowly fading. One day, Andrew peered out her window and saw snow falling in the royal gardens. He raced down the hallway to his brother's room. "Do you want to build a snowman?" he called through the closed door. There was no reply from inside. The door did not open. Eventually, Andrew went out into the courtyard and tried to build a snowman by himself. After rolling out a lopsided ball, he glanced up at Eli's window and thought he saw someone smiling down at him. But when he looked again, the face was gone. Without any memory of Eli's magic, Andrew had no idea why he was always alone. Over time, he simply came to accept that his brother's coldness was part of who he was. He didn't know that Eli was lonely too, and that he missed Andrew as much as Andrew missed him. Eli longed to play with Andrew but was fearful of the harm his magic might cause by mistake.

"I'm scared," Eli told her mother one day.

"It's getting stronger."

"Getting upset only makes it worse," cautioned the queen.

"Calm down."

She reached out to give Eli a hug.

"No," he said sharply. "Don't touch me."

One day, years later, when the boys were teenagers, the king and queen boarded a ship, intending to visit another kingdom. They hugged their son's goodbye and left them at home, as they had many times before. But this time, the king and queen never returned. A storm engulfed the ship, and they were lost at sea. The kingdom mourned their rulers. Inside the castle, Andrew felt overcome with grief. Not knowing where else to turn, he knocked again on Eli's door. "Eli? Are you okay? I'm right out here," Andrew said. But as always, there was no reply. He slid down and sadly rested his head against the door. "It's just you and me now. What are we going to do?" Inside her room, Eli felt awful, too. But he could not open the door. Instead, he sat with his back against the closed door, crying silently. All around him, ice and snow filled the room. In time, the boys became young men. But they had grown apart, and Andrew felt s]he barely knew Eli anymore. When Eli turned twenty-one, it was time for him to be crowned the new King of Arendelle. The whole kingdom was bustling with excitement. For the first time in ages, and for one day only, the castle gates would be opened to the village and to all the surrounding kingdoms. It would be a celebration that Arendelle would never forget.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter**

**"Welcome to our humble Arendelle," the royal handler called to the visitors.**

**"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner," the Duchess said breezily. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!"**

**"What if I meet the one?" **

**"Be the good boy," Eli whispered to himself. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know..." **


	5. A coronation

On the morning of Eli's coronation, the heavy gates to the castle were finally opened. All of Arendelle wanted to celebrate the grand occasion. The streets in front of the castle were crowded with townspeople eager to see the new king. To add to the excitement, the fjord was filled with ships from other kingdoms, bringing dignitaries from far away. One by one, important people stepped onto Arendelle's docks. "Welcome to our humble Arendelle," the royal handler called to the visitors. One of the visiting dignitaries was the Duchess of Weselton, a small woman with white hair. Two huge guards followed close behind her, carrying her luggage. "Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner," the Duchess said breezily. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!" In the distance, Kristin was making her way down a mountain path. Now grown-up and strong, she and Svea had become true ice harvesters, masters at hauling ice blocks down the mountain. To Kristin, the coronation was a perfect opportunity to sell ice to the crowds who filled Arendelle.

"A coronation on a hot July day, you know what that means?" she asked Svea, who was harnessed to their rickety ice cart.

The reindeer raised her eyebrows. Svea couldn't talk, but that wasn't a problem for Kristin.

She often spoke for Svea, changing his voice to sound higher and more reindeer-y.

"I sure do, Kristin," she declared, as Svea.

"By noon I'm going to smell like a barrel of rabid skunks."

"Yes, you will," Kristin said, talking normally again. She grinned.

"But also, people will be needing ice. Lots of ice."

She pulled Svea's rope, and the two continued down into the town. For Andrew, the new people and the excitement were a dream come true. For the first time in years, every door in Arendelle was open. No one was shutting him out! He burst through the busy courtyard in front of the castle and practically skipped into town. People everywhere were getting ready for the coronation. He saw banners, a maypole, and flowers—all celebrating his brother, the new king. There were dancing groups, musical bands, and food stalls. Everything looked so interesting. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" Andrew exclaimed out loud.

Then he stopped short as a thought occurred to him. "What if I meet the one?" Andrew knew he wasn't likely to meet someone special, especially since the castle gates would be open for one day only, exactly twenty-four hours. Still, he couldn't help daydreaming just a bit. Today might be his only chance to meet new friends, have new experiences, and maybe, just maybe, find love. In his room upstairs in the castle, Eli did not share the happiness that pulsed through the kingdom. He worried about controlling his powers, and hoped he could just get through the ceremony without anyone learning about his magic. As a test, he slipped off his gloves and picked up a candlestick and a little jar from the table. He concentrated, holding both with his bare hands. "Be the good boy," Eli whispered to himself. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know..." He was nervous. As he stood there, ice formed on his palms and moved onto the objects, turning them to ice. He hurriedly dropped them and tugged his gloves back on, concealing his hands—and his icy magic. "It's only for today," Eli reminded himself. After that, the gates would be closed again and he could go back into hiding.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Andrew rounded a corner and suddenly–smack!–a horse bumped into him!**

**"Are you sure?" the young woman asked. She hopped off her horse. She was tall and sharply dressed in a fancy dress.**

** Soon the people of Arendelle, along with dignitaries from around the land, were making their way into the royal church for Eli's coronation.**

** Kristin didn't even hear the man. She and Svea were already headed back to the mountains with their new sled.**

* * *

_**SO... YEAH 0/0 what do guys think of the new cover image? I will be responding to a few reviews tonight, because you know... i'm awkward... wait, what?**_


	6. An awkward moment

In the streets below, Andrew was strolling dreamily around the harbor, watching the ships and imagining all the fun the coronation party would bring. For once, it wouldn't matter that Eli didn't want to spend time with him, because he'd be spending time with everyone else! Andrew rounded a corner and suddenly–smack!–a horse bumped into him!

Caught by surprise, Andrew lost his balance and stumbled, falling into a small rowboat on the dock. The boat tipped precariously toward the water. Luckily, the horse came forward and placed its hoof on the end of the boat to keep it from sliding into the harbor.

"Hey!" Andrew exclaimed in surprise, looking up at the horse and its rider.

"I'm so sorry," the rider said. "Are you hurt?"

Andrew tried to regain his composure. "Hey, uh... No, I'm okay," he managed to say.

He couldn't help noticing that the rider was very beautiful!

"Are you sure?" the young woman asked.

She hopped off her horse. She was tall and sharply dressed in a fancy dress. She looked very concerned about his welfare.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going," Andrew said. He smiled.

"But I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness," the stranger said, smiling.

She stepped into the little boat and extended her hand to Andrew. When their eyes met, a happy charge of excitement passed between them.

The young woman smiled. "Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles," she said, introducing herself.

Andrew stood up and bowed. "Prince Andrew of Arendelle," he replied. "Prince?" she responded, horrified. "Your majesty!" She dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Her horse also dropped to one knee. Immediately, the little boat tipped backward, and Hannah tumbled on top of Andrew. They both giggled awkwardly. "Hi again," Andrew said. The princess face was just inches from his. Apparently realizing her mistake, the horse slammed its hoof back down on the boat. Andrew and Hannah fell the opposite way. This time, Andrew landed on top of Hannah!

"Oh, my," Hannah said, embarrassed. "Ha! This is awkward," Andrew said, acknowledging their positions. "Not that you're awkward," he said, trying to cover his embarrassment. "But just because we're...I'm awkward!" he said. "You're gorgeous." His hand flew to his mouth. Had he just said that out loud? "Wait, what?" Hannah jumped to her feet, quickly regaining a royal posture. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after," she added. "No, no," Andrew said. "It's fine. I'm not that prince. I mean, if you'd hit my brother, Eli, this would be..." He paused for a moment. "Yeesh! Because, you know..." Andrew patted the horse, trying to recover her rambling thoughts.

"Hello," he said to the horse. He turned back to Hannah and offered her a prince grin. "But lucky for you, it's just me." "Just you?" Hannah asked. A warm smile spread across her face. Andrew couldn't help smiling back. All of sudden, the castle bells began to peal. "The bells!" he cried. "The coronation—I'd better go," he said. He hopped off the boat onto the pier and waved. "Uh, bye!" Hannah waved back. Even the horse waved, lifting his hoof off the boat for a moment. Unfortunately, that caused the boat's weight to shift again. "Oh, no!" Hannah said. The boat flipped off the dock and Hannah fell into the water with a splash! Lifting the boat off her head, Hannah peeked up from the water and watched Andrew run through the streets toward the castle. She grinned as she thought about her wonderful chance meeting with the handsome prince. Soon the people of Arendelle, along with dignitaries from around the land, were making their way into the royal church for Eli's coronation. Kristin, however, was far away, in a corner of the town. She had sold all her ice and was now busy bargaining for a brand-new sled. "Watch this, Svea," Kristin called as she played around with the sled's special features, which allowed it to switch between runners and wheels. "It's a sled! It's a wagon! It's a sled! It's a wagon!"

The sled salesman looked concerned, as if he was wondering what kind of person would talk to a reindeer. But he wanted to finish the sale. He tried to make small talk as they completed their deal. "You sticking around to see the King and the prince?" he asked Kristin. "Are you kidding?" Kristin replied. "I've got a brand-new sled...with wheels!" She grinned. "I'm hitting the road."

"Suit yourself," the man said. "But I bet they're handsome."! Kristin didn't even hear the man. She and Svea were already headed back to the mountains with their new sled.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**The cathedral was packed with people as the coronation ceremony began. An orchestra played and a choir sang while the royal procession walked down the very long center aisle.**

** He reached for the royal items, but the bishop cleared his throat. "Ahem. Your gloves, Your Majesty."**

**Eli's eyes widened as the scepter and orb began to freeze in his hands! He tried desperately to control his emotions. He was just so nervous!**

**"You look handsome," Eli said to Andrew. "Thank you," Andrew said in surprise.**

**"Me too," Eli said wistfully. Then he caught himself and stiffened. "But it can't."**


	7. A new king

The cathedral was packed with people as the coronation ceremony began. An orchestra played and a choir sang while the royal procession walked down the very long center aisle. The bishop led the way, followed by Eli, looking regal and serious, and finally Andrew, holding the train of Eli's cape.

At the altar, Eli and Andrew faced the bishop. Near him lay a silver platter holding the royal crown, scepter, and orb. Peeking over his shoulder, Andrew spotted the beautiful Princesses Hannah. She sat straight and tall, and a stranger was asleep on her shoulder! Hannah waved at Andrew, who giggled. The bishop placed the crown on Eli's head. Then he turned for the scepter and orb and presented them to Eli. He reached for the royal items, but the bishop cleared his throat. "Ahem. Your gloves, Your Majesty."

Eli took a sharp breath. If he took the gloves off, he might accidentally let out his icy magic. He hesitated, growing pale with worry. Andrew took that moment to look over at Hannah and smile at her. He couldn't wait to talk to her at the ball!

Eli slowly removed his gloves and placed them on the satin pillow. With a deep breath, he took the orb and scepter into his hands. He turned to face the crowd. "As the undoubted king, protector of this dominion," the bishop intoned, "keeper of the doctrine and government thereof from this day forward, I present to you His Majesty..."

Eli's eyes widened as the scepter and orb began to freeze in his hands! He tried desperately to control his emotions. He was just so nervous! "...King Eli of Arendelle!" The bishop finished his decree. The people in the church rose. "King Eli of Arendelle!" they echoed.

Eli quickly placed the orb and scepter back on the silver tray and grabbed his gloves. With a sigh of relief, he realized that no one had seen the ice on the orb or the scepter. He smiled at the cheering crowd. He had made it through the ceremony! Later, at the coronation ball, Eli and Andrew stood side by side in a long receiving line at the entrance to the Great Hall. Eli felt relaxed, almost content, now that the most difficult part of Coronation Day was over. Festive music filled the air as guests danced across the floor of the lavishly decorated ballroom.

"You look handsome," Eli said to Andrew.

"Thank you," Andrew said in surprise.

A smile spread across his face. His brother had actually spoken to him!

"You look hansome-er," Andrew replied.

Then he realized how strange that had sounded and blurted out an explanation.

"Not that you're somer. No. Just more handsome!"

Eli grinned. "Thank you." Then he looked out at the crowded ballroom.

"So this is what a party looks like?" Andrew nodded.

"It's warmer than I thought."

"All the people, I guess," Eli said.

"And what is that amazing smell?"

Both of them caught a whiff of a sweet aroma wafting across the room.

"Chocolate!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Then they looked at each other and started laughing. Andrew could hardly believe that Eli was treating him so kindly. He was about to say more to his brother, but just then, a guest stepped up to be presented to the new king and the prince. "The Duchess of Weasel town," a royal attendant announced. "Weselton," the Duchess corrected him. Then she bowed her head. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king." Eli stiffened and clasped his gloved hands together. "Thank you," he said. "But I don't dance." The Duchess looked offended, so Eli quickly nudged Andrew forward. "But my brother is a marvelous dancer." Andrew was a little startled, but he allowed the Duchess to lead he to the dance floor. Unfortunately, the Duchess was a horrible dancer. She couldn't seem to take one step without crushing Andrew's toes. As she bobbed up and down, her wig bounced back and forth on her head—and she never stopped talking. "Bump-be-dump-bah! Look at me!" she crowed. "This certainly makes up for being shut out for twelve years for no reason. Do you know the reason?" she asked Andrew. "No? Well, watch this: like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!"

Andrew cringed as the Duchess danced around him like a dying peacock. Then he caught sight of Eli watching from the side of the room, barely able to keep from laughing. Andrew shot Eli a number of "help me" looks, but there was no way out of it. He was forced to finish the dance, much to Eli's amusement.

After the dance, Andrew limped back to Eli. "Well, she was sprightly," said the king with a smile. "Especially for a man in heels!" Anna replied. Both sisters giggled. "Are you all right?" Eli asked more gently. Andrew smiled. "I've never been better," he said, glancing into Eli's eyes. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Eli said wistfully. Then he caught herself and stiffened. "But it can't." "Why not?" Andrew asked, surprised at Eli's sudden change of attitude. Eli tensed. "Because it can't," he said firmly. Andrew's felt all his old disappointment rushing back. "Excuse me," he said. Eli watched sadly as Andrew walked away.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Can I say something crazy?" Andrew asked suddenly. "Will you marry me?"**

**"I need to talk to you," Eli said sternly. "Alone."**

**"Why do you shut me out?" Andrew asked. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"**

**"Eli?" Andrew called, but Eli was already pushing through the doors and racing out of the room.**

* * *

_**Yes! I changed the title to "An Icy Adventure: A Tale of Two Brothers" because I was trying to think of something catchy an I finally found out!**_

_**(I know Andrew may seem a bit "girly" but it's just his personality! *I say this because I showed this fic to my friend and she said Andrew was a bit girly but WHATEVER ;-;)**_


	8. A mistake

Andrew pushed through the crowd of guests, and he bumped into someone, sending the person backward. Andrew grabbed her by the arms before she hit the floor.

"Glad I found you," Hannah said, smiling.

Hannah!" he said, surprised.

Andrew lifted Hannah back to her feet, and the two immediately were drawn into the dance. Hannah was an excellent dancer, and Andrew was happy to guide her around the ballroom, twirling her at just the right moments. He was amazed at how natural it felt. After that, he and Hannah walked and laughed and danced some more. One hour turned into many hours of them talking and enjoying each other's company.

Finally, they took a break and strolled into the rose garden. Andrew plucked a rose and placed it in Hannah's hair. As he did, she noticed the white streak running down the side of his head. "What's this?" Andrew put his hand to his hair. "I was born with it," he told him. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it," Hannah said. On the balcony, they sat on a bench and Andrew taught Hannah how to eat a krumkake. "Just bite it. The whole thing!" he said. The pair laughed as the treat crumbled all over Hannah's face. Hannah told Andrew about her family. "I have twelve older sisters," he said.

"Three of them pretended I was invisible...for two years."

"That's horrible," Andrew said.

"It's what sisters do," she replied with a shrug.

Andrew smiled knowingly. "And brothers," he added.

"Eli and I were really close when we were little. But then one day he just shut me out, and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out," Hannah said, gazing into Andrew's eyes. Andrew beamed.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" he asked.

"I love crazy," Hannah said with a wide grin.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face," he said.

"Then suddenly, I bump into you!" Andrew explained that he felt like he'd been waiting his whole life to meet her. And Hannah agreed. She felt the same way! Andrew couldn't believe his good fortune. At last, here was someone who understood him. Someone who was open to new experiences and people, exactly the way he was. Hannah was sweet, kind, and fun. They spent the rest of the party together, dancing, laughing, and discussing their pasts—and their futures, too.

"Can I say something crazy?" Andrew asked suddenly.

"Will you marry me?" Hannah gasped.

"Can I just—ooh. I mean, yes!" He was amazed that he and Hannah had found each other. He just knew that they were meant to be.

"Eli!" Andrew called from across the ballroom.

He pulled Hannah toward his brother.

"May I present Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles," he said formally.

"Your Majesty." Hannah greeted the king with a deep curtsy.

Andrew was beaming. "We would like—"

"—your blessing—" Hannah continued.

"—of our marriage!" Andrew finished breathlessly.

"Marriage?" Eli asked. "I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details," Andrew said. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream..."

Andrew turned to Hannah. "Would we live here?"

"Here?" Eli asked.

"Yes! It's perfect" Hannah cried.

"What? No," Eli said.

"And we'll invite all twelve of your sisters to stay here with us, and—"

Andrew stopped as Eli put up his hand.

"Wait," he said. "Slow down. Andrew, no one's sisters are staying here. No one is getting married."

Andrew mouth dropped open. "Wait, what?"

"I need to talk to you," Eli said sternly. "Alone."

Hannah linked her arm with Andrew's. "No," he said. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Eli shook his head.

"No... You can't marry someone you just met." Standing straighter,

Andrew spoke up. "You can if it's true love."

"What do you know about true love?" Eli replied, scoffing at his brother's naiveté.

"More than you," Andrew replied. "All you want is to be alone."

Eli took a deep breath. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, and started to move away.

"Your Majesty," Hannah said. "If I may—"

"No, you may not," Eli snapped. "And I think you should go."

He walked off and signaled to one of the guards. "The party is over. It's time to close the gates." Andrew ran after him.

"Eli! No!" He reached for his brother and grabbed his hand. As he tugged at him to stay, Eli's glove slipped off.

"Give me my glove!" Eli exclaimed. Andrew held the glove up and away from Eli.

"No, listen to me," he said, "I can't live like this anymore!"

Eli fought to gain control. "Then leave," he finally said. He saw the hurt on Andrews's face. He turned to flee from the room.

"What did I ever do to you?" Andrew cried.

"Enough, Andrew!" Eli ordered.

"Why do you shut me out?" Andrew asked. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Eli shouted, spinning around. As he did, ice shot from his bare hand, coating the floor of the ballroom and frothing up into icy plumes. The music stopped abruptly and everyone turned to stare at Eli in shock. He stared at his subjects, wishing with all his heart that he could take the magic back. But it was too late. Sheets of ice covered the dance floor. The Great Hall fell into a chilly silence. The Duchess gasped. "Sorcery! I knew there was something going on here."

"Eli?" Andrew called, but Eli was already pushing through the doors and racing out of the room.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Just stay away from me! Stay away!" Eli cried.**

**"Monster!" the Duchess hissed.**

**"I'm not afraid of Eli," Andrew said. "I'll bring him back and make this right."**

** Snow was his element. He was the Snow King!**


	9. A kingdom of isolation

Eli burst into the courtyard. He was so afraid now that his secret was out. He hoped he hadn't hurt anyone. Regardless, everyone in Arendelle would soon know about his magic. "There he is!" cried a townswoman, excited to get a glimpse of the newly crowned king. The woman obviously had no idea what had just happened in the ballroom. "Your Majesty! Long lives the king! King Eli!"

Eli backed away from the woman and quickly weaved through the crowd, trying hard not to touch anyone as he backed away. He didn't want to cause any harm with his powers. He just wanted to leave the kingdom and hide! A young woman with a small child in her arms called to him. "Your Majesty, are you all right?" she asked, full of concern.

Eli put his hands behind him and moved away. He slowly walked backward, accidentally bumping into the fountain in the center of the courtyard. As soon as he touched the fountain, the water in it froze to solid ice. There was a loud gasp from the villagers. People turned and ran away from Eli. The Duchess and her guards ran down the castle steps.

"There he is!" she shouted, leading the charge toward Eli.

"Get him!"

"Just stay away from me! Stay away!" Eli cried.

He held his hands up, causing the castle steps to ice over. The Duchess' guards slipped and tumbled down to the ground.

"Monster!" the Duchess hissed. The crowd panicked. A swirl of cold air traveled through Arendelle as Eli ran along the streets, leaving ice and snow in his wake. Andrew watched from the castle gates.

"Eli!" he called. "Wait, please!"

He rushed from the castle and ran after Eli. Hannah trailed behind him.

"Eli!" Andrew cried desperately. Eli looked over his shoulder as he neared the water. When he turned, his foot touched the lapping waves—and the water in the fjord immediately froze. He took another cautious step... and another sheet of ice bloomed under his foot.

"Eli!" Andrew called after him. Feeling his panic grow, Eli ran across the fjord. With each step, more water froze underneath him. Soon he was moving at full speed, heading toward the mountains on the other side of the lake. As he passed, the ships belonging to the visiting dignitaries creaked and locked into place, frozen in the ice. The gorgeous summer day had turned into a growing winter storm.

"Eli, stop!" Andrew pleaded. He rushed onto the fjord after his brother but slipped on the ice. He was too far behind to catch up. Hannah reached out for Andrew and helped him to stand.

"Andrew, are you all right?" she asked. They both watched as Eli reached the far shore and made his way into the mountains. Andrew strained to see the path Eli had taken.

"Did you know?" Hannah asked Andrew.

"No," Andrew replied. Then he nodded. "But it makes so much sense."

They walked back through the village and overheard the Duchess speaking. She was addressing a growing crowd of concerned people. "The king has cursed this land," she said.

"He must be stopped! You must go after him!" Andrew rushed over to her.

"No!" he shouted. "No one is to go anywhere."

"You!" The Duchess shook a finger at Andrew. "Is there sorcery in you, too?" she shouted. "Are you a monster, too?"

"No, I'm completely ordinary," Andrew, replied. Hannah took his hand.

"That's right, he is," she told the Duchess.

"And my brother is not a monster," Andrew added.

The Duchess scowled. "He nearly killed me," she said dramatically.

"You slipped on ice," Hannah pointed out.

Andrew stepped forward. "It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this." He paused. "All he's ever wanted is to be perfect and good. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him. So I'm the one who needs to go after him." Andrew turned to his royal guards. "Bring me my horse, please."

"What? Andrew, no!" Hannah shouted. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of Eli," Andrew said. "I'll bring him back and make this right." A royal guard brought Andrew's horse to him. He took his cloak, which was hanging over the saddle, and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I'm coming with you," Hannah said.

"No," Andrew told her. "I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

Hannah saw the desperation in Andrew's eyes. She put her hand to her chest.

"On my honor," she said, bowing her head.

"I leave Princess Hannah in charge!" Andrew told the crowd.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Hannah asked as Andrew mounted the horse. When Andrew didn't reply, she leaned in. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother," Andrew said. "He'd never hurt me." Urging his horse into a gallop, Andrew took off over the frozen fjord toward the mountains snow continued to fall.

* * *

Eli trudged up the steep North Mountain. Ever since he was a child, he had been taught to conceal his powers. Now that was all over. He felt sad and worried as he gazed back at Arendelle far below. He knew no one in Arendelle would ever see him in the same way again. But a tiny part of him also felt relieved. His magic had been a hard secret to keep, and he didn't have to hide it anymore. Being alone was easier, too. He didn't have to worry about hurting anyone. As he continued up the mountain, his steps actually became a little lighter. Now that everyone knew what he was capable of, he was free to be himself! With a wave of his hand, Eli started to experiment with his magic. Snow and ice whirled around him as he created snowmen and icy patterns in the air. The farther he got from Arendelle, the more confident he felt. As he took each step, his ability to draw forth ice and cold grew stronger and more powerful.

Thrilled to let his powers loose at last, Eli found that he could do more than he realized. As released his magic, a staircase of ice extended upward...to an exquisite ice palace that grew as he raised his arms! Eli plucked off his crown and threw it aside. He tossed his head and pushed back his bangs so his hair would be pushed backed. Twirling around, he conjured up a flowing new outfit of ice, a crystal-blue suit with a cape of gossamer frost. Snow was his element. He was the Snow King!

This was where he would live. When the castle was finished, Eli slammed the door. He was home at last.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**The wind howled and the snow blew into Andrew's face. He struggled to guide his horse up the frozen mountain path. He was determined to find Eli.**

**Big summer blowout," she said hopefully. "Half off on our swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?"**

**She was dressed for the arctic cold and completely covered in snow, with only her brown eyes showing. It was Kristin.**

**"The North Mountain," Andrew repeated to himself. Was that where Eli had gone?**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!:**

_**So in the part where Eli is "Letting go" I found this youtube video where it is Let it go male version and so if you play it while reading this it would kind of be interactive!**_

_**Here is the link to the video: watch?v=nnJ7TJAXdEE**_


	10. A big summer blowout ja?

The wind howled and the snow blew into Andrew's face. He struggled to guide his horse up the frozen mountain path. He was determined to find Eli. Andrew was sure his brother would thaw the fjord and bring back summer. The whole kingdom would celebrate, and the two brothers would live happily ever after. The thought encouraged Andrew as he rode through the snowdrifts. "Eli!" Anna called into the blizzard. "It's me, Andrew. Your brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer!" He paused, shivering in the cold. "Wow, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say. Anyway, I'm sorry! This is all my f-f-f-fault."

A wolf's howl interrupted Andrew's cries. His horse stopped and looked around nervously. Andrew tried to convince himself that the sounds were just puppies playing. "Of course, none of this would have happened if he'd just told me his secret," Andrew said with a sigh. A tree branch snapped, and the horse panicked. It whinnied and kicked up its front legs. "Whoa, whoa!" Andrew commanded, pulling back on the reins. He flew off the horse into a snowdrift! He sat up, spit snow out of his mouth, and looked around just in time to see his horse running away.

"No, no, no! Come back!" Andrew called, but the horse was long gone. "Okay," he said to himself. He had to keep focused. He struggled to stand up and dusted the snow off his suit. "Snow, it had to be snow," he grumbled. "He couldn't have had a tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." A welcome sight interrupted Andrew's rant. He saw smoke rising in the distance. "Fire!" Andrew took one more step and stumbled down a steep hill. He began to roll like a snowball, layering on more and more snow as he went. Andrew landed with a splash in an icy stream and the snowball broke apart. He got to his feet, shivering.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold...," he muttered. He was standing next to a small building. A wooden sign hung in front of him: WANDERING OAKSAN'S TRADING POST. A lump of snow fell off the sign. "And sauna!" he said, reading the end of the sign. Andrew hurried inside. The little shop was stocked with summer supplies—after all, it was technically still summertime. He gazed at the goods, looking for warm clothes. "

Hoo, hoo!" called a blond woman behind the counter wearing a bright sweater. Her name was Oaksan, and she was the owner. "Big summer blowout," she said hopefully. "Half off on our swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?"

"Oh, great," Andrew said, looking around the store. "For now, how about boots? Winter boots and coats?"

"Well, that would be in our winter department," the woman said in a thick accent. Andrew darted toward the single rack of warm clothing.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering," he said, trying to sound casual, "has another young man, the king, perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" He brought a pair of boots and some clothes to the counter and set them in front of Oaksan. "Only one crazy enough to be out in the storm is you, dear," Oaksan said in a pleasant voice. At that moment, the front door opened and a gust of frigid air blew in. A large, broad woman entered. She was dressed for the arctic cold and completely covered in snow, with only her brown eyes showing. It was Kristin, and she was looking for supplies, too. "You and this fella. Hoo, hoo," Oaksan sang out. "Big summer blowout." Kristin pushed past Oaken and went straight to Andrew. "Carrots," she demanded. "Huh?" Andrew asked. "Behind you," Kristin said crossly, pointing. "OH, right," Andrew said. "Excuse me." He moved out of the way, and Kristin grabbed a bag of carrots from a shelf behind him. She gathered a few other supplies as she moved briskly around the shop. "A real howler in July, ja?" Oaksan said, trying to make conversation with the stranger. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," Kristin replied. "The North Mountain," Andrew repeated to himself. Was that where Eli had gone?

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Just tell me one thing," Andrew said, moving closer to Kristin. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem...magical?"**

**Andrew looked at his supplies, and then over at the bag Kristin had left on the counter. He smiled as an idea occurred to him.**

**"I want you to take me up the North Mountain," he declared.**

**They looked at the stranger before them as they chewed. They both knew he had no clue what was ahead.**


	11. A favor

Kristin brought her pile of supplies to the front counter.

"That'll be forty, ja?" Oaksan said.

"Forty?" Kristin barked. "No, ten."

"No, see, these are from our winter stock," Oaksan told him. "Where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply-and-demand problem?" Kristin asked. "I sell ice for a living!"

Andrew walked over to the counter and smiled at Kristin. "Ice. Really?" he said. "That's a rough business to be in right now."

"Forty," Oaksan repeated. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaksan's sauna. Hoo, hoo!"

Kristin and Andrew both peered over Oaksan's shoulder to see a family waving from a toasty sauna in a room behind her.

"Ten's all I got," Kristin told him. "Help me out, ja?"

Oaksan held up the bag of carrots. "Ten will get you this and no more." Kristin glared at Oaken, seething.

"Just tell me one thing," Andrew said, moving closer to Kristin.

"What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem...magical?"

Kristin pulled down her scarf, revealing her face. She looked up sharply at Andrew. "Yes!" she shouted. "Now back up while I deal with this crook here."

Oaksan rose from her chair. She did not appreciate being called a crook. "What did you call me?" she said. She was much taller and wider than Kristin had expected. Oaksan loomed over the counter. Then, with a frown, Oaksan swiftly threw Kristin out of the shop. Kristin went flying out the door and landed on her bottom in a mound of snow next to Svea, who had been waiting patiently outside. Kristin pulled herself out of the snow.

"Ow!" she moaned.

"Goodbye!" Oaksan said pleasantly, and slammed the door. The reindeer snorted and moved over to Kristin, snuffling and searching in the snow.

"No, Svea," Kristin told her. "I didn't get your carrots." The hungry reindeer huffed in her face. Then Kristin turned her head and spotted something that made her brighten. There was a barn behind the trading post—a warm place to spend the night.

"But I did find us a place to sleep," she added. "And it's free." Back in the shop, Oaksan returned to her other customer. "I'm sorry about this violence," she told Andrew. "I will add a quart of lutefisk so we have good feelings." She looked over at what he had selected.

"Just the outfit and the boots, ja?"

Andrew looked at his supplies, and then over at the bag Kristin had left on the counter. He smiled as an idea occurred to him. Shortly afterward, Andrew left Oaksan's shop and looked around. He could hear singing coming from the barn. He pushed open the door quietly and peered inside. Kristin was lying against a bale of hay, playing her lute. She was singing to her reindeer...and then, singing as Svea, she finished the song from the reindeer's point of view. "Ahem." Andrew cleared his throat. When Kristin looked over, he smiled.

"Nice duet," he said.

"Oh, it's just you," she said when she saw Andrew standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain," he declared.

"I don't take people places," Kristin replied. She closed her eyes and lay back in the hay.

"Let me rephrase that," Andrew said. He threw the sack of supplies he had just bought over to Kristin. They were exactly the items she'd wanted.

"Umph!" she grunted as the heavy bag landed on her chest.

"Take me up the North Mountain," he ordered.

Kristin regarded him carefully. She was not used to taking orders. And she especially couldn't see any reason to follow Andrew's. "Look," Andrew said. "I know how to stop this winter." Kristin hesitated. If the cold weather stopped, she might be able to sell her ice down in Arendelle again.

"We leave at dawn," she said finally. "And you forgot the carrots for Svea."

Andrew dropped a bag of carrots on Kristin's face. "Ooh!" she said.

"Oops, sorry, sorry," Andrew said. Then he caught herself. He was trying to take charge, after all. "We leave now," he declared. "Right now!" Kristin looked over at Svea and offered her a carrot. Svea took a healthy bite. So did Kristin. They looked at the stranger before them as they chewed. They both knew he had no clue what was ahead.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Kristin held the reins tightly, steering Svea and the sled through the thick, heavy snow. **

**"Wait," Kristin said. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"**

**"Svea! Go! GO!" The sled took off and Andrew fell backward. He saw glowing eyes in the darkness all around them. "What are they?" **

**She sighed. "Wait up," she called to Andrew in her normal voice. "We're coming."**

* * *

**YES! PEOPLE I am not dead! sorry for not updating yesterday I had an exam, and when I updated the last 2 chapters I didn't study enough soo..yeah sorry**

**! ;-;**


	12. An Ambush

Kristin held the reins tightly, steering Svea and the sled through the thick, heavy snow. The night sky was cloudy with the promise of still more snow. "Hang on!" Kristin yelled to her passenger. "We like to go fast!" Svea responded happily and charged forward through the drifts.

"I like fast," Andrew answered. He leaned back and put his feet up on the front of the sled to show that he was not bothered by the high speed. "Get your feet down," Kristin scoffed. "This is fresh lacquer." She glanced at him sideways. "Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" She leaned over and wiped down her new sled. "No, I was raised in a castle," Andrew replied.

"So tell me," Kristin said, "what made the king go all ice crazy?"

"It was all my fault," Andrew blurted out. "I got engaged and he freaked out, because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And he said he wouldn't bless the marriage."

"Wait," Kristin said. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah, anyway," Andrew replied, dismissing her comment. "I got mad and yelled at him, and he tried to walk away, but I grabbed his glove, and—"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristin repeated.

"Yes, are you listening?" Andrew snapped. "Thing is, he wore the gloves all the time, but I just thought the boy's got a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristin asked.

"Yes, they did," Andrew, said. He looked Kristin over carefully and slid farther away from her on the seat. After all, she was a stranger.

"But Hannah is not a stranger." Kristin raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah? What's her last name?"

Andrew frowned, thinking. "Of the Southern Isles?" he offered.

"What's her favorite food?" Kristin fired off. Andrew hesitated. "Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?" Kristin quickly followed up. "Probably Sarah," Andrew replied, reflecting that lots of people were named Sarah. So maybe Hannah's best friend would be, too.

"Eye color?" Kristin pressed. "Gorgeous." Andrew smiled.

"Have you had a meal with her yet?" Kristin asked. "What if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate the way she bites her nails?" Andrew wrinkled his forehead. "Bites her nails?" "And eats it," Kristin added. "Excuse me, mam," Andrew said. "She is a princess." Kristin shook her head. "All women do it."

"Gross!" Andrew made a face. "Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love," Kristin said, staring straight ahead.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Andrew asked.

"No, but I have friends who are," she responded.

"You have friends who are love experts?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

Kristin's eyes widened and she stopped the sled.

"Stop talking," she demanded.

"No, I want to meet these friends," he insisted with a grin. Kristin put her hand over Andrew's mouth. "I mean it. Shhhh!" She stood up and looked into the dark woods. She held up a lantern. Suddenly, she yelled, "Svea! Go! GO!" The sled took off and Andrew fell backward. He saw glowing eyes in the darkness all around them. "What are they?" he whispered. "Wolves," Kristin said. "What do we do?" Andrew asked. He looked at Kristin and readied himself. "I've got this," Kristin said calmly. "You just don't fall off—and don't get eaten." "But I want to help," Andrew said. "No," Kristin replied. "Why not?" Andrew pouted.

"Because I don't trust your judgment," Kristin said. Andrew was offended.

"Excuse me?" A wolf jumped at the sleigh, and Kristin kicked it back.

"Who marries a woman he's just met?" Andrew was seething.

"It's true love!" He picked up Kristin's lute and swung it at her head. She ducked, and Andrew struck a wolf that was about to lunge onto the sled! "Whoa!" Kristin exclaimed, just as another wolf jumped up and knocked her down. She fell out and was dragged behind the sled. "Christy!" Andrew cried. "It's Kristin!" she yelled. Andrew took the lantern and lit the sled's blanket on fire. He threw the flaming blanket toward Kristin, and the wolves tumbled off her. Then he reached out and pulled him back onto the sled. Kristin looked at him in dismay. "You almost set me on fire," she said. "But I didn't," Andrew replied. Svea suddenly whinnied. Ahead of her was a steep drop into a massive gorge. "Get ready to jump, Svea!" Andrew called. "You don't tell him what to do!" Kristin shouted. "I do! Now pick me up!" she demanded "What?" Andrew asked, "Just do it!" Kristin yelled. In one swift movement, he grabbed Kristin by the waist and threw her onto Svea's back. Then she unhooked the reindeer's harness. "Jump!" Svea leaped and cleared the gorge with Kristin on her back. Just behind them, Andrew boldly jumped with the sled. The sled didn't make it all the way across, but just before it fell into the gorge, Andrew threw himself off and caught the edge of the cliff on the other side. Down below, Kristin's new sled burst into flames as he dangled from the cliff. "Oops." He looked down with a sigh. Then his hands started to slip on the slick ice. "Uh-oh," he said in alarm.

"No, no, no!" Out of nowhere, an ax slammed into the snow just inches from his face. He heard Kristin's voice from above. "Grab on!" she yelled. The ax was attached to a rope that was secured around Svea. "Pull, Svea!" Kristin ordered. Svea heaved and walked backward, lifting Kristin to safety. Andrew and Kristin peered over the edge at the burning sled. "No! I just paid it off!" Kristin buried her face in her hands and fell backwards. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it," he promised. He looked sadly at Kristin. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Kristin watched as Andrew walked away. Svea nuzzled her softly with her cold nose.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore," she told the reindeer. "In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." She watched as Andrew turned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"But he'll die on her own," she said, speaking in Svea's deep voice.

Kristin looked away. "I can live with that," she said. Andrew turned this way and that, unsure which way to go.

"But you won't get your new sled if he's dead," Kristin continued in Svea's voice.

She sighed. "Wait up," she called to Andrew in her normal voice. "We're coming."

Andrew grinned. "You are?" he said happily. Then he composed himself. "I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along." Andrew wasn't sure what lay ahead, but he was very glad that Kristin and Svea were coming with him.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**The kingdom was completely frozen, covered with white ice.**

**Andrew chuckled seeing this side of Kristin he'd never seen before, she looked like a child build a snowman, then he frowned when he remembered him and Eli building a snowoman, how he wanted to bring him back.**

**"Hi, everyone! I'm Olga, and I like warm hugs."**

**"Somebody's got to tell her," Kristin murmured, shaking her head**


	13. A talking snow woman

Together, Kristin, Svea, and Andrew walked through the night. As dawn crept over the horizon, the three travelers found themselves on the rim of a mountain. Looking down, they could see Arendelle in the distance. But it wasn't the summertime view they were expecting. The kingdom was completely frozen, covered with white ice.

Andrew gasped in shock. Then he pulled himself together.

"It'll be fine," he said. "Eli will thaw it."

"Will he?" Kristin asked skeptically. "Just like that?"

"Sure," Andrew replied. He pointed straight ahead. "Come on. This way to the North Mountain, right?"

"More like this way," Kristin said, pushing his pointing finger upward. A huge, steep mountain towered above them. With no other choice, the group continued, moving forward and up. As the sun finally rose completely, they rounded a corner and came upon a clearing surrounded by tall trees.

They gasped as the morning light danced on the snowy area before them. The terrain was different from what they had seen in the rest of the woods. They had found a gorgeous winter wonderland. The view took Andrew's breath away. "I never knew winter could be so...beautiful," he said, looking up at a willow tree covered in ice. The branches looked as if they were glistening with a crystal coating. Then he noticed Svea. The reindeer had gotten his antlers tangled up in icy vines, and he looked like a twinkling Christmas tree!

"Yeah, but it's so white!" said a voice that came out of nowhere. "Does it hurt your eyes? My eyes are killing me. You know, how about a little color?" Andrew and Kristin looked around. They stared at Svea for a moment. Could she be the one speaking?

"Must we bleach the joy out of it all?" the voice went on. "I'm thinking like maybe some crimson or chartreuse. How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr... No-go." A goofy little snowman or snowwoman, with twigs for arms, A frozen flower on her head, but no nose, appeared. She laughed at his own yellow snow joke. "Am I right?" she asked Kristin. "AAAAHHH!" Kristin screamed. She'd never seen a talking snowwoman before, and she reacted quickly. She kicked him in the snowball head, which went flying right into Andrew.

"Hi!" the snowwoman head said. "You're creepy," Andrew told the head. He tossed it to Kristin. "I don't want it!" Anna shrieked, throwing it back to Kristin. "Back at you!" Andrew called, chucking the head to her again. "Please don't drop me!" the snowwoman head pleaded.

Andrew frowned at Kristin. "Don't!" Andrew grinned. "Come on, it's just a head," he said. "All right," the snowwoman told them. "We got off to a bad start." "The body!" Kristin cried. She quickly dropped the head onto the body, but somehow it landed upside down—and stuck that way. "Wait!" the snowwoman said, gazing at the upside-down world around him. "What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Andrew walked over to the snowman. "All right," he said. "Wait one second." He turned her head around so she was right-side up. "Oh, thank you!" she said. "You're welcome," Andrew said, smiling at the little snowwoman. Now Kristin thought she wasn't so scary now that she'd gotten a chance to look at him properly. "Now I'm perfect," the snowwoman said. "Well, almost," Kristin replied, now joining in. She grabbed a carrot from Svea's pack and pushed it into Olga's face to give her a nose. She pushed a little too forcefully, though, and the carrot went right through her head! "Oh, too hard!" Andrew said. "I'm sorry! I—I was just..." Kristin stuttered. Andrew chuckled seeing this side of Kristin he'd never seen before, she looked like a child build a snowman, then he frowned when he remembered him and Eli building a snowwoman, how he wanted to bring him back. The snowwoman spun around. "Woo!" she exclaimed. "Head rush!"

Andrew bent down to her. "Are you okay?" She beamed. Even though only a tiny point of the carrot was sticking out in front, she was happy. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." She looked down, cross-eyed, at her new feature. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." With another shove, Kristin pushed the carrot from the back of her head so the carrot nose was in the proper place. "What? Hey! Whoa!" the snowwoman cried out. "I love it even more! All right, let's start this thing over." A smile spread across her face. "Hi, everyone! I'm Olga, and I like warm hugs." She opened her twig arms wide for a hug. The name struck Andrew. "Olga?" he asked. Andrew thought for a moment. He remembered again the same memory of him building a little snowwoman with Eli when they were young. Eli had given that snowwoman the same name. Olga gazed at Andrew. "And you are?" "I'm Andrew," he answered. "And who is the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olga inquired. "That's Svea," Andrew told him. "Uh-huh," Olga said. "And who's the reindeer?" "Svea!" Andrew said, laughing at Olga's mistake, though Kristin was not amused, the smile she had when giving Olga the carrot faded. Confused, Olga stared at both Svea and Kristin, thinking they had the same name. "Oh, okay. Makes things easier for me," she said. Svea moved closer to the talking snowwoman and tried to take a bite of Olga's carrot nose. "Aww," Olga said, laughing. "Look at her, trying to kiss my nose." She smiled at the reindeer. "I like you, too!" "Olga, did Eli build you?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, why?" the snowwoman replied. "Do you know where he is?" Andrew said, moving closer. "Yeah, why?" Olga said, innocently oblivious to the line of questioning. "Do you think you could show us the way?" Andrew asked, full of hope. "Yeah, why?" the snowwoman asked again. Kristin was busy examining one of Olga's twig arms, which had fallen off. "How does this work?" The hand on the arm smacked Kristin across the face! "Stop it, Svea!" Olga said, calling Kristin by the wrong name. "We need to focus here!" She turned to face Andrew. "Why?" "I'll tell you why," Kristin said. "We need Eli to bring back summer." "Summer?" Olga said. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer and sun, and all things hot!" Kristin raised her eyebrows. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Olga shook his head. "Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." As Olga went on and on about all the wonderful things she would do in summer, Kristin looked over at Andrew. "I'm going to tell her," she whispered. It was killing him to hear Olga talk about summer's heat—which is a snowman's worst nightmare! "Don't you dare," Andrew scolded Kristin. He couldn't bear to ruin Olga's dream with the harsh truth. Olga took Andrew's hand. "So come on! Let's go bring back summer!" "I'm coming!" Andrew said. He looked over his shoulder at Kristin.

"Somebody's got to tell her," Kristin murmured, shaking her head. She and Svea followed Andrew and the little snowwoman.

* * *

**Preveiw of the next chapter**

**"I'm going to talk to my brother," he said.**

**"I bet Eli's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."**

**Andrew turned to face the mountain again and started to climb. "Please tell me I'm almost there,"**

**"Ha! This is awkward" she said "Not that you're awkward but just because we're...I'm awkward! Wait-What?" She stammered just like how Andrew did when he was in the same situation with Hannah.**

* * *

_**I really like this chapter and the next one ''spoiler alert* because it views Kristin's feminine and awkward side xDD anyways THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Just letting you guys know I read all of your reviews and I try to do my best to make you guys proud! THANKS SNOWIES!**_


	14. A minute

Andrew, Kristin, and Svea followed Olga through a maze of icicles, hoping to find Eli. But it looked as if whoever had built the path did not want visitors. Sharp ice daggers stuck out of the ground everywhere. Kristin just missed being jabbed in the chest by one of the thick spikes.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" she asked Andrew.

"I'm going to talk to my brother," he said.

"That's your plan?" Kristin replied. "My whole business is riding on you talking to your brother?"

Andrew marched forward. "Yep."

"And you're not at all afraid of him?" Kristin asked.

"Why would I be?" Andrew said. Kristin peered at the sharp ice spikes lining the path.

"I was just literally thinking the same thing," Olga said. "I bet Eli's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." She walked right into an icicle that pierced her torso. Her bottom section continued to walk forward into a snow mound. When Olga realized her body was no longer connected, she began to laugh.

"Oh, look at that," she said. "I've been impaled."

Andrew and Kristin didn't respond to Olga. They were too busy staring at a cliff in front of them. They had a hit a dead end. "What now?" Andrew asked. Kristin sighed. "It's too steep," She said. "I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Andrew put his hands on his hips. "Says who?" he countered, and headed straight for the mountain face. Kristin and Svea watched as Andrew struggled to pull himself up the sheer slope. "What are you doing?" Kristin asked.

"I'm going to see my brother," Andrew said, straining to secure a handhold or a foothold in the ice.

"You're going to kill yourself," Kristin observed. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

Andrew turned. "You're distracting me!" As soon as he put her foot down, it slipped and he nearly toppled over. Andrew paused and took a deep breath. Kristin was right. The mountain was too steep to climb, but he didn't want to give up.

"How do you know Eli even wants to see you?" Kristin asked.

"I'm just blocking you out 'cause I've got to concentrate here," he said.

Kristin crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just saying, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." "Nobody wants to be alone," Andrew said, observing her. "Except maybe you." "I'm not alone," Kristin said. "I have friends." "Oh, right, the love experts," Andrew scoffed. Kristin was not amused. "Yes, the love experts!" Andrew turned to face the mountain again and started to climb. "Please tell me I'm almost there," he called over his shoulder. The air seemed thinner to him, and he was growing tired of holding on. But Andrew was only a couple of feet off the ground! Kristin sighed and reached into her bag for climbing picks. "Hang on," she said.

"Not sure if this is going to solve the problem," Olga called from around the side of a snow boulder. "But I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." "Relief spread through Andrew, and he dropped from his perch on the ice wall, yelling "Catch!" to Kristin. He fell right into her arms.

"Thanks," he said, grinning. "Uh...you're kind of strong aren't you?" he asked.

"Nope not really" she said grunting, and then Kristin fell over and landed on top of Andrew!

"Ha! This is awkward," she said "Not that you're awkward but just because we're...I'm awkward! Wait-What?" She stammered just like how Andrew did when he was in the same situation with Hannah.

"No no no, it's alright." he said, they both stood up and walked toward Olga. The group formed a circle around a large rock formation, and there was Olga, standing next to a shimmering frozen staircase. Looking up, they saw that it led to a huge and elaborate ice palace. Massive pillars of gleaming ice supported the structure, which was covered with a delicate pattern of crystalline snowflakes. Andrew and Kristin were awestruck. "Talk about cut, color, and clarity," Kristin said, admiring the ice. "I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge," Andrew said. Andrew approached the front door and pushed it open. He turned to Kristin and Olga and motioned for them to wait outside. He didn't want to risk upsetting Eli. "The last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything," he explained. "Just give us a minute." As soon as Andrew left, Olga began to count. "One, two, three, four..."

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Andrew cautiously entered Eli's palace.**

**"No, it's okay," said Eli, backing away. "You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go now, please."**

**"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere," Andrew said.**

**"You made me a little brother!" Olga exclaimed happily. She turned to the huge creature. "I'm going to name you Marshmallow!"**


	15. A frozen heart

Andrew cautiously entered Eli's palace. He found himself in a huge room with an impressive winding staircase leading to a second floor. The palace was gorgeous, but it was absolutely still and eerily quiet. "Eli?" Andrew called nervously. "It's me, Andrew."

"Andrew," Eli replied. Andrew followed the sound of his brother's voice and saw him at the top of the staircase. He was surprised by Eli's new appearance. "Eli, you look amazing," he said. "And this place is amazing." Eli smiled. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

Andrew started up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about what happened. If I'd known..."

"No, it's okay," said Eli, backing away. "You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go now, please."

Andrew was startled. "But I just got here."

"You belong in Arendelle," Eli explained. "I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that—" Andrew began. But Olga ran in, interrupting him. The minute was up, and he couldn't wait another second. "Wait," said Eli, wide-eyed. "What is that?" Olga ran up the staircase. "Hi, I'm Olga, and I like warm hugs," she said. Suddenly, the little snow woman felt shy "You built me," she told Eli. "You remember that?" Eli stared at her.

"And you're alive?" he asked in wonder. He looked at his hands, amazed at his own power. "I think so," Olga replied. "She's just like the one we built as kids," Andrew said. "We were so close. We can be like that again." More than anything, Eli wanted that to be true. But the white streak in Andrew's hair was a constant reminder of that night long ago when he hit Andrew with his dangerous powers. Eli turned and headed back upstairs.

"No, we can't," he said. "Goodbye, Andrew."

"Eli, wait!" Andrew said. "Please don't shut me out again." Andrew ran to the upper floor and tried to reason with his brother. Now that Eli's secret was out, Andrew thought they could be happy together for the first time in forever. But it wasn't that simple for Eli. He was sure no one in Arendelle would ever accept him again. He couldn't hide his powers anymore—and he didn't want to! What if he injured someone? What if he hurt Andrew? Eli felt that if he could just keep to himself, no one would be hurt by his magic. But there was something Eli didn't know. "You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere,"

Andrew said. "Everywhere?" said Eli, shaken by the news. Andrew wanted to be encouraging. "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Eli looked away. "No, I can't. I don't know how," he admitted. Andrew wasn't worried. "Sure, you can. I know you can." Andrew ran to his brother. He was sure they could work it out. For his part, Eli was having trouble keeping his emotions under control. The news that he had accidentally put Arendelle into a deep freeze was very hard to bear. Maybe he was the monster that people thought he was. The walls of the palace started to ice over. Eli wanted to get away from Andrew. He backed farther up the stairs, and the banister frosted over as he passed. But Andrew kept pressing Eli.

Everything will be all right," he insisted. Eli was torn. He did want to go home, he did want everything to be fine, but it just wasn't possible! Frustrated and upset, he exclaimed, "I can't!" With those words, Eli's bottled-up emotions rose to the surface. A wave of icy magic was released from his body, and it struck Andrew right in the chest! Andrew fell backward as Eli gasped. Olga ran to Andrew and helped him stand up. Kristin entered the room and ran to Andrew, as well.

"I'm okay," he said bravely. "I'm fine." "I told you to stay away!" said Eli in horror. "No, I'm not giving up," Andrew said. "I know we can figure this out together." "How?" Eli shouted. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" "I don't know," Andrew said, tears welling up in his eyes. "But I'm not leaving without you!" Heartbroken, Eli looked at his brother. "Yes," he said. "You are." He waved a hand, and magic shimmered in the air. Suddenly, a giant snowman rose from the floor, conjured by his powers. The snowman grew and grew, until he towered over Andrew and his friends. "You made me a little brother!" Olga exclaimed happily. She turned to the huge creature. "I'm going to name you Marshmallow!"

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Marshmallow grabbed the unwanted visitors and tossed them down the icy steps. "Go home!" roared the snowman.**

**"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there," she answered. "It'll be like landing on a pillow." She paused, and then added, "Hopefully."**

**"I don't have a skull," Olga remarked. "Or bones."**

**"No, yours is turning white," she said, concerned. He grabbed his short bangs just as another section of hair lost its color.**


	16. A problem

Marshmallow grabbed the unwanted visitors and tossed them down the icy steps. "Go home!" roared the snowman. But Olga remained in Marshmallow's arms, having come apart with all the jostling. "You are a lot stronger than I think you realize," she told the snow giant.

Marshmallow howled and threw Olga, one piece at a time, down the mountain. "Heads up!" Olga's head shouted as it soared past Andrew and Kristin. The head crashed into a snow bank. "Olga!" cried Andrew, racing over to Olga's head. "Watch out for my butt!" she warned. Andrew and Kristin jumped out of the way just as the rest of Olga's body slammed into the snow bank.

Andrew picked up a handful of snow and molded it into a ball. Then he flung it at the huge snowman. "It's not nice to throw people!" he shouted angrily. Marshmallow roared—and charged after them! "All right, feisty-pants," Kristin said to Andrew. "Now you made him mad!"

"I'll distract him," Olga said. "You guys go!" Olga's belly and butt took off in opposite directions. "No, not you guys!" she yelled to the two body balls, then sighed. "This just got a lot harder." Andrew and Kristin slid down the mountain. When they reached the bottom, Marshmallow was already there!

"Look out!" Kristin called. They quickly got up and ran through a maze of trees and snow banks, with Marshmallow close behind them.

"This way!" Andrew shouted. He grabbed a stick and knocked the heavy snow off a tree. With the extra weight lifted, the tree snapped upright and knocked Marshmallow back. Andrew and Kristin laughed and ran ahead of the snowman. But Marshmallow was not giving up. Andrew and Kristin continued to run until they reached the edge of a steep cliff. "Whoa, stop!" Kristin yelled. Andrew peered over the edge. "It's a hundred-foot drop," he said. "It's two hundred," she countered. Taking a rope, Kristin tied a loop around Andrew's waist. Then she dug a U shape in the snow. "What's that for?" Andrew asked. "I'm digging a snow anchor," Kristin told him. "Okay. What if we fall?" Andrew said. He looked over the edge again. "There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there," she answered. "It'll be like landing on a pillow." She paused, and then added, "Hopefully." Andrew's eyes widened. Kristin tied off the rope in the snow anchor.

"Okay, Andrew," he said.

"On three..." Andrew moved closer to the edge.

"One, two...," Kristin counted. Just then, a tree sailed through the air. Marshmallow had thrown it at them!

"**Tree!**" Andrew yelled. He jumped over the cliff, pulling Kristin with him. "What? Whoa!" Kristin hollered as the two plummeted. Seconds later, the rope caught their fall and they were dangling in midair. At that moment, Olga emerged from the trees, a complete mess. Her body parts were in the wrong order as he staggered toward the cliff. "Oh, man, I am out of shape," she mumbled, winded from the chase. She quickly put himself back together properly. "There we go," she said. "Hey, Andrew! Svea! Where'd you guys go?" She searched all around. "We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Marshmallow stepped forward and stood behind Olga. Olga peered up and smiled. "Hey, we were just talking about you," she said. "All good things, all good things," she quickly added. The big snowman roared and went for the snow anchor that held Kristin and Andrew. Olga took action and jumped onto Marshmallow's leg. "No!" he shouted. Realizing he was no match for the giant, Olga shrugged. "This is not making much of a difference, is it?"

Marshmallow shook off the little snowman and kicked him over the edge of the cliff. Olga flew past the dangling Andrew and Kristin. "Hang in there, guys!" she called. A tug on the rope told Andrew and Kristin that Marshmallow was pulling them back up to the ledge! They started spinning out of control. Kristin reached down for Andrew and hit heir head on the cliff.

"Ugh!" she shouted. Marshmallow pulled them almost to the top. "Don't come back!" he bellowed. "We won't!" Andrew answered. He reached up and cut the rope with a knife. He and Kristin fell down, down, down...and landed in a deep pile of soft snow. Suddenly, everything was quiet. "Hey, you were right," Andrew said, sitting up and shaking the snow out of his hair. "Just like a pillow!" He looked over and saw Olga. "I can't feel my legs!" Olga screamed, panicking as she stared at two feet coming through the snow in front of him.

"I can't feel my legs!" "That's because those are my legs," Kristin said, sitting up just behind Olga. Suddenly, Olga's lower body came running over.

"Oh, hey," Olga said to Kristin. "Do me a favor and grab my butt." Kristin took Olga's chatty head and slammed it onto her body.

"Oh, that feels better," Olga, said happily. Svea walked over and sniffed Olga's carrot nose. "Hey, Svea!" Olga greeted the reindeer and then turned toward Andrew and Kristin just before Svea could bite the carrot. "She found us!" She looked back at Svea. "Who's my cute little reindeer?" she cooed. Kristin pulled Olga away from Svea. "Don't talk to her like that." Then Kristin went to help Andrew.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling him out of the snow, but then she realized that he was and again they were in the awkward position as they were before. "Uh..." said Kristin as they both stood up "sorry about that, I guess I'm not as strong as I look." she said shyly "No, it's okay." Andrew and Kristin's eyes met. They held the gaze for a long moment and then looked away.

"How's your head?" Andrew asked. He touched the spot where Kristin had banged her head on the cliff. "Ow!" she shouted. "I mean...it's fine. I've got a thick skull." Andrew giggled.

"I don't have a skull," Olga remarked. "Or bones."

"So now what?" Kristin asked Andrew. The question sent Andrew into a panic. "I don't know! What am I going to do? Eli threw me out, I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this, and then there's your ice business..." Kristin felt bad for Andrew, but she knew panicking wouldn't help. She tried to steer him back to their current situation. "Hey, don't worry about my ice business," she told him. "Worry about your hair." Andrew's hands flew to his head and he tried to smooth down his hair. "What? I just fell off a cliff," he said. "You should see your hair." "No, yours is turning white," she said, concerned. "White?" Andrew cried. He grabbed his short bangs just as another section of hair lost its color. "It's because he struck you with his powers, isn't it?" Kristin asked.

"Does it look bad?" Kristin thought for a moment.

"No," she said. Olga popped up. "You hesitated," she said.

"No, I didn't," Kristin, said. She knew that Andrew needed help. And she knew where to go—and who to ask.

"Come on." "Okay! Where are we going?" Olga asked. "To see my friends," Kristin said. Andrew's eyebrows rose up. "The love experts?" Olga was surprised. "Love experts?" "Yes," Kristin answered. "They'll be able to fix this." Andrew followed Kristin and Svea, with Olga trailing behind. "How can you be so sure?" he asked. "Because I've seen them do it before." "I like to consider myself a love expert," Olga said sweetly.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Far down the mountain in Arendelle, the air was still frigid and snow blanketed the land.**

**"Prince Andrew is in trouble!" she cried. "I need volunteers to go with me to find him."**

**"Should you encounter the king," the Duchess told her men quietly, "be prepared to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"**

**"No!" Eli cried, looking out at his frozen kingdom. "What have I done?"**


	17. A monster

Far down the mountain in Arendelle, the air was still frigid and snow blanketed the land. People wondered if warm weather would ever return. The fjord was frozen solid, and all the dignitaries who had arrived for Eli's coronation were forced to stay since their ships were stuck. In the meantime, men and women were working hard to unload supplies from the marooned boats and haul them to the castle, where they could be stored and distributed. Hannah moved through the crowded village, handing out heavy cloaks. "Who needs a cloak?" she asked. "The castle is open. There's soup and hot glug in the Great Hall," she said, referring to a special drink of hot wine. "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness," a woman said. The Duchess approached.

"Princess Hannah!" she said. "Are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Calm yourself," counseled Hannah. "Prince Andrew has given his orders."

The Duchess went on. "Has it dawned on you that your prince may be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer to destroy us all?"

"Do not question the prince," Hannah responded forcefully. "He left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

The Duchess was put in her place. "Treason? No, I—I...," she stuttered.

Hannah didn't have a chance to reply. At that moment, Andrew's horse galloped into the village square. "Whoa!" Hannah called to the horse, catching his reins. "Easy, easy." "Prince Andrew's horse!" a man shouted. "What happened to him? Where is he?" Panic grew among the villagers. Hannah looked toward the North Mountain. "Prince Andrew is in trouble!" she cried.

"I need volunteers to go with me to find him." A number of men immediately stepped forward. The Duchess ordered her two huge guards to join the search party as well. But she gave them a little advice before they left.

"Should you encounter the king," the Duchess told her men quietly, "be prepared to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

The men nodded and smiled. They enjoyed a good fight. Soon they all trailed Hannah across the frozen fjord and up into the mountains. In his ice palace at the top of the mountain, Eli looked out the window and felt his own panic rising. He hadn't meant to hit Andrew with his magic, and he wished he could take it back.

"Get it together," he told himself, trying to use all those strategies his parents had taught him years ago.

"Control it. Don't feel, don't feel." Just then, ice cracked behind him. Looking around, he realized a trail of ice had formed behind him—and it was going up the wall! Frightened, he gave a sharp cry and continued working to keep him under control.

"Don't feel. Don't feel. DON'T FEEL!"

The ice on the floor began to change and grow into a series of sharp spikes. Alarmed, he glanced out the window. The wind was rising as the weather whipped up to match his feelings of worry. Hannah and her volunteers made their way through the snowy woods and braved the steep incline of the North Mountain. Some were on horseback, while others walked. Many of them carried torches and swords. The Duchess' guards carried crossbows. All around them, the storm was growing worse. At the top of mountain, Hannah led the group around the rocky cliffs, and eventually they came upon the ice palace. She turned to the men as they all gaped at the spectacular structure. "We're here to find Prince Andrew," she reminded them. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the king." Suddenly, a mass of snow rose from the ground behind Hannah. It was Marshmallow! The huge snowman refused to move away from the palace entrance. As the volunteers pressed forward, Marshmallow reacted quickly, knocking men to the ground. Hannah rolled to safety and grabbed a volunteer's sword. Then Eli, still upset from Andrew's visit, stepped out onto his balcony to see what was happening. He was spotted by one of the Duchess' guards. They ducked around Marshmallow's legs, raced into the palace, and charged up the stairs.

"Stay back!" Eli warned. He didn't want his powers to hurt anyone. The men had their crossbows aimed at him. He held up his arms and summoned a wall of ice for protection. But the Duchess' guards kept coming. Desperate to keep them away, he waved his arms, and the wall of ice forced one of the attackers onto the balcony. He teetered on the edge, trapped. The other guard was still coming after Eli, with his crossbow ready to shoot. With another wave, Eli created a series of icy spikes, pinning the man in place against the wall. The spikes came right up to his jaw, barely allowing him to breathe. Outside the palace, Hannah and her fighters continued to battle the powerful snowman. Hannah swept Marshmallow's leg with the sword, forcing the snow giant to fall.

Marshmallow rolled away and off a cliff. Hannah and her men raced into the ice palace. There, she immediately spotted the guard trapped against the wall and the other one pushed to the very edge of the balcony. The man was just inches from falling to his death! "King Eli, no, please!" Hannah called out. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Eli saw the fright in the guard's eyes and hesitated. With a start, he realized he had gone too far; this was exactly what he had worked so long to avoid. As he looked down at his hands, the wall of ice retreated. He had always tried to keep people safe, not put them in more danger— and now his self-control seemed to be dissolving entirely. But as the icy spikes melted away from the Duchess' other guard, he aimed his crossbow at Eli. Hannah acted quickly. She pushed the man's crossbow aside, causing it to shoot at the ceiling. The loose arrow hit the chandelier above Eli, sending it crashing to the floor. Shards of ice through the air...and Eli fell, knocked unconscious.

Hours later, Eli's eyes fluttered open. He was in a stone room with one tiny window high on the wall letting a cold light into the room. Eli rose from the bench where he lay—and realized that he could not bring his arms forward. His hands were encased in thick coverings, which were connected to long chains and bolted to the floor. He could see out the window well enough, though, to know that he was back in Arendelle. He was imprisoned in the castle dungeon and could see the snow continuing to fall over the kingdom. **"**No!" Eli cried, looking out at his frozen kingdom. "What have I done?"

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Well, we made it. Meet my friends. They're more like family, actually." Andrew looked around, confused. It was a valley of rocks.**

**Hulda pushed her way to the front, thrilled to see Kristin. Clearly, she knew her well. "She's brought a boy!" she exclaimed with a grin.**

**And with that, the trolls began to tell Andrew all about Kristin's shortcomings. According to them, she was a bit of a fixer-upper, but a little love would make everything right.**

**"I can't. If it were in his head, that would be easy," Pabbie said. "But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."**


	18. A fixer-upper

Kristin and Svea led Anna and Olaf through a rocky area of the mountains, weaving through valleys and hills. Darkness had fallen, but the northern lights lit the sky with a green glow. Andrew hoped Kristin's friends wouldn't mind that they were stopping by so late. Kristin could see that Andrew was shivering. "Are you cold?" she asked.

Andrew grinned. "I'm fine." It made Andrew feel better that Kristin was concerned about him. "Good," said Kristin, coming to a halt. "Well, we made it. Meet my friends. They're more like family, actually." Andrew looked around, confused. It was a valley of rocks. "They're rocks," he pointed out.

"They're love experts," Olga said.

"They're experts on everything, really,"

Kristin explained. She looked very serious. Andrew thought Kristin had lost her mind. He started to back away. "Right. Well, thank you for your help, but I'm thinking I'm going to go. Now. Right now." Suddenly, rocks began to roll toward them. Strange voices called out, saying,

"Kristin's home! Kristin's home!" As Andrew watched, the rocks rose from the ground one after another and transformed into trolls. Suddenly, they were surrounded! Hulda pushed her way to the front, thrilled to see Kristin. Clearly, she knew her well.

"She's brought a boy!" she exclaimed with a grin. The trolls climbed over each other to get a good look at Andrew. Hulda examined Andrew.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth," she said. "Yes, he'll do nicely for our Kristin."

Andrew finally caught on. They believed he was Kristin's boyfriend, and that she'd brought him to meet them!

"Wait. No. s-she and I aren't..." he stammered.

"I mean, she's not, we're not..." Kristin jumped in. "What he means is, that's not why I brought him here. We need—" A troll named Soren cut him off. "We know what you need," he said confidently. And with that, the trolls began to tell Andrew all about Kristin's shortcomings. According to them, she was a bit of a fixer-upper, but a little love would make everything right.

Andrew wasn't sure how this information could help solve his problem, but Kristin didn't seem worried. "Just do whatever they say, and you'll be fine," she advised him. The trolls started dancing and singing about love being a force that brings out the best in everyone, even if people have made bad choices in the past. Their excitement was infectious, and Andrew and Kristin were soon swept up in the celebration. Andrew actually enjoyed the dancing, and he even let the troll women decorate his hair. Before long, he and Kristin were moved to an area where they stood in front of the entire troll crowd.

"Do you, Andrew," a serious troll began, "take Kristin to be your troll-fully wedded—" "Wait! What?" Andrew exclaimed.

"You're getting married," the troll said. Just then, a mighty shiver shot through Andrew and she collapsed. Kristin caught him. "I think someone has cold feet," Soren said. Hulda sniffed. "Nervous jitters are all." Kristin held Andrew tight. "No," she insisted.

"Something's wrong." Pabbie pushed his way through the crowd. "She's right. Something is wrong," he said. Pabbie walked up to Andrew, took his hands, and looked into his weakened eyes. A shiver went through his body as he lifted a lock of his hair, which was now all white. "Andrew," Pabbie said in a low voice, "your life is in danger." A hush fell over the trolls. Andrew looked at Kristin as Pabbie continued. "There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If not removed...to solid ice you will freeze," he told him. "Forever." "What? No!" Andrew gasped. Kristin tried to stay calm. "So remove it, Pabbie," she said. "I can't. If it were in his head, that would be easy," Pabbie said. "But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." "An act of true love?" Andrew repeated. "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" suggested a nearby troll.

Kristin paused, thinking. "We've got to get you back to Hannah," she said. "Hannah," Andrew answered weakly. "Right. Hannah." Quickly, Kristin scooped Andrew into her arms and weakly placed him on Svea's back. She climbed up behind him, nodding her thanks to the trolls. Hulda sighed. "Ugh. We'll never get her married, Soren," she muttered. "Someday, Hulda," Soren replied. Kristin took hold of Svea's reins. "Come on, Olga!" she called. "I'm coming!" Olga shouted, grabbing Svea's tail. "Let's go kiss Hannah!" Svea turned and headed back toward Arendelle, breaking into a gallop as she left the trolls' valley. The sun began to rise. And one by one, the trolls turned back into stone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hannah carried a torch as she walked down the steps into the dungeon of Arendelle castle. She appeared in the doorway of Eli's cell. Eli was gazing out the small window at Arendelle, now buried in snow and ice. He turned when he heard Hannah enter. "Why did you bring me here?" Eli asked.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," Hannah told him. Eli glanced at his shackled hands. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Andrew," he suggested. "Andrew has not returned," Hannah said. "Please, if you would just stop the winter and bring back summer..." Eli stared at Hannah with sad eyes. "Don't you see?" he said. "I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." Hannah walked back to the door. "I will do what I can," she said. Exiting the cell, she locked the door behind her. Eli looked down at his shackles. Ice was beginning to spread over them. And ice was forming along the edges of the floor. Eli's emotions—and his powers—were again slipping out of his control.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Svea charged down the mountain at full speed with Kristin and Andrew on her back. **

**"Just hang in there," she said. "Come on, buddy. Faster!" she urged Svea.**

**"If anything happens to Prince Andrew," another dignitary said, "you are all Arendelle has left. Please." **

**"He froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."**

* * *

_**I JUST GOT FROZEN ON DVD! *SQUEE* WHEN I WAS UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER I WAS HEARING FIXER-UPPER FROM MY COMPUTER xDDDD **_

_**THANKS SNOWBALLS FOR YOU SUPPORT *WINKY FACE* ;D**_


	19. A true love's kiss

Svea charged down the mountain at full speed with Kristin and Andrew on her back. Olga slid down the trail next to them like a playful penguin. Kristin looked over at Andrew. He was shivering and very pale. "Just hang in there," she said. "Come on, buddy. Faster!" she urged Svea.

When they arrived at Arendelle, Olga shot ahead. "Wooo! I'll meet you guys at the castle," she said. "Stay out of sight!" Kristin called after her. "I will!" Olga yelled back as she disappeared down into the town. Kristin watched her disappear from view. Then she heard a scream from someone who was obviously not expecting to see a talking snow woman.

"Ah! It's alive!" the villager shrieked. So much for Olga staying out of sight! At the castle gates, a soldier soon spotted the reindeer and the two riders. "It's Prince Andrew!" he shouted. Andrew struggled to get off Svea.

"I've got you," Kristin said, helping him off the reindeer. Andrew was very weak. His eyes lifted to meet Kristin's. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. "Don't worry about me," Kristin said. Quickly, two servants rushed over to help Andrew. "You need to get her to Princess Hannah," Kristin told them. "You poor boy, you're freezing," the older servant said. "Let's get you inside. Let's get you warm." As the servants whisked Andrew away, Kristin stood watching. Svea looked at her friend, unsure what she would do next. Then the castle door closed, shutting Kristin out.

In the castle library, Hannah was meeting with dignitaries and soldiers, discussing the fate of Arendelle's king. "I'm going back out to look for Andrew," Hannah told them. "No one is to go near the king until I get back."

"Princess Hannah," a woman said. "You cannot risk going out there again. Arendelle needs you." Hannah sank into a chair. "But if anything happens to Prince Andrew..." "If anything happens to Prince Andrew," another dignitary said, "you are all Arendelle has left. Please." The door flew open, and the two servants brought Andrew into the room.

"Andrew!" Hannah exclaimed as he fell into her arms. "You're so cold." "Hannah, you have to kiss me," he managed to say. "What?" she asked. "Now!" Andrew said desperately.

Hannah was a bit taken aback. "Slow down," she said. The servants smiled, realizing that Andrew and Hannah needed to be alone. "We'll give you two some privacy," said one, backing away. Everyone in the room followed him out. Once they were alone, Hannah turned to Andrew. "What happened out there?" she asked. "Eli struck me with his powers," he said softly. "You said he'd never hurt you." Andrew lowered his eyes. "I was wrong," he said. "He froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Andrew's body felt even colder than when he was out in the storm.**

**She leaned in close, ready to kiss him. Andrew lifted his chin and closed his eyes in anticipation. Then she stopped.**

**"It's getting colder by the minute," the Duchess said. "Forget starving; we'll soon freeze to death."**

**"Prince Andrew is...dead." **


	20. A betrayal

Andrew's body felt even colder than when he was out in the storm. But it was a relief to tell Hannah everything, to know that she could help him. After hearing the whole tale, Hannah looked at him with a tender smile. "A true love's kiss," she said pensively. She leaned in close, ready to kiss him. Andrew lifted his chin and closed his eyes in anticipation. Then she stopped.

"Oh, Andrew," she said. "If only somebody loved you."

"What?" Andrew said in shock.

Hannah rose to her feet and walked away. She stood in front of the window, looking out over the kingdom.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance," she told him.

"I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

Andrew could barely lift his head.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"As heir, Eli was preferable, of course," Hannah continued. "But no one was getting anywhere with him. But you..." She trailed off with a small smile.

"Hannah?" Anna said, growing concerned.

"Like your brother said," she told him. "You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that." She walked over to a table and grabbed a pitcher of water.

Then she moved closer to the fire. "I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Eli." She poured the water on the fire, putting it out.

Andrew reached out to stop her, but he was too weak and once again fell to the floor. "Hannah, no, stop!" he cried. Ignoring his plea, Hannah took the fire poker and smothered the remaining embers. A cold draft filled the room.

"But then he doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him," she snickered. "Please," Andrew begged. Hannah laughed.

"All that's left now is to kill Eli and bring back summer." A sense of despair engulfed Andrew as he realized the depth of Hannah's cruelty.

"You're no match for Eli," he said bravely. Hannah looked down at Anna.

"No, you're no match for Eli," she told him.

"I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." She strode to the door.

"You won't get away with this," Andrew said fiercely.

"Oh, I already have," Hannah said with a nasty grin. She walked out, locking the door tight. Andrew tried to get up from the floor, but he was too weak. He could feel the cold taking the last of his strength.

"Please, somebody," he called out hoarsely. "Help!" He looked around the dark room and knew he was totally alone. "Please, please," he whispered. And then he collapsed.

Hannah left Andrew and went to the council chamber where the Duchess and other dignitaries were gathered. "It's getting colder by the minute," the Duchess said. "Forget starving; we'll soon freeze to death."

Hannah fell into a chair, looking weak and grief-stricken. "Princess Hannah!" a dignitary said, reaching out to her gently. Hannah lowered her head and chuckled to herself. She had sat down on the throne. Her plan was moving along perfectly. Pretending to be full of remorse, Hannah said,

"Prince Andrew is...dead."

"What?" the other men and women exclaimed.

"How could this happen?" one of the dignitaries asked.

Hannah shook her head slowly. "He was killed by King Eli."

"No!" the Duchess shouted. With her head in her hands and the tears, Hannah played the part of a grieving woman.

"We said our wedding vows...before he died in my arms."

"There can be no doubt now," the Duchess declared. "King Eli is a monster!"

"Princess Hannah," stated one of the dignitaries. "Arendelle looks to you."

Hannah nodded grimly, but she was secretly elated. Never in her wildest dreams could she have plotted her ascent to the throne so gloriously. "With a heavy heart, I charge King Eli with treason and sentence him to death," she declared.

In his dungeon cell, Eli stood by the window. The snow was cascading down heavily. He wondered where Andrew was at that moment. Andrew would never be able to survive this storm. Maybe I am a monster, he thought. Hannah's words haunted him. His powers had done nothing but cause great trouble for the kingdom.

Eli knew that he had to leave Arendelle so he wouldn't do any more harm. As his eyes welled up with tears, he looked down at his shackles. They were completely frozen, and suddenly, they broke open. Then, with a thunderous crash, ice broke through the dungeon walls, splitting them apart as Eli's emotions overwhelmed his mind and heart. Realizing he could escape, Eli hurried through the gaping hole in the wall.

Hannah heard the noise and ran down to the dungeon. The Duchess and her guards were already there. "What happened?" Hannah asked.

"The king has escaped," the Duchess replied, gazing through the opening in the wall.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**She could see dark clouds forming, and more ice on the castle walls, putting it into an even deeper freeze. "Andrew!" she cried.**

**"Olga, you're melting!" he cried."Some people are worth melting for," she said.**

**"Hey, Kristin and Svea!" she shouted when she realized who was running toward the castle. He turned to Andrew excitedly. "They're coming back this way!"**

** "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer queen!" She reached for Andrew. "Come on!"**


	21. A chance

The howling winds pushed against Kristin as she headed back up the mountain, away from Arendelle. She adjusted her goggles and wrapped her scarf tightly around her face. Svea was lagging behind. The reindeer looked longingly back at Arendelle and the castle. She shook her head and whinnied. Kristin kept walking, ignoring her. Svea charged ahead, passed Kristin, and then stopped in front of her. She faced her and looked Kristin directly in the eye. "What is it, buddy?" Kristin asked.

The reindeer nudged her tiny antlers into Kristin's side.

"Hey, watch it," Kristin said, annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" Svea shook her head and wiggled her mouth.

"I don't understand you when you talk that way," Kristin told her. In a flash, Svea bucked Kristin and lifted her up with his antlers.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kristin shouted. "Put me down."

Svea dropped her straight into the snow, hard.

"No, Svea," Kristin said. "We're not going back." Svea snorted her disapproval.

"He's with his true love." Kristin saw Svea's doubt.

She glanced back at the kingdom to make her point. But to her surprise, she saw a strange new storm swirling above the castle. She could see dark clouds forming, and more ice on the castle walls, putting it into an even deeper freeze.

"Andrew!" she cried.

Instantly, Kristin changed her course and took off running toward Arendelle. Svea scrambled and raced up behind her. She ducked her head and lifted Kristin with her antlers, then threw her onto her back. The duo raced down the hillside.

Andrew was curled up on the floor of the library. He had made it to the door but was now too weak to stand. No one could hear his whispered cries for help. He was so cold—and his heart ached. At that moment, the door handle jiggled. Andrew was barely able to raise his head to see who it was. The lock clicked. Andrew could see a carrot wedged into the keyhole...

Suddenly, the door flew open. It was Olga! The snow woman pulled her carrot nose out of the lock and put it back into the middle of her face. She was very proud of herself, but her happiness melted the moment she saw Andrew. "Andrew, no!" she called. She ran to the fireplace and struck a match. In seconds there was a large, roaring fire.

"Olga," Andrew said.

"Get away from there!"

"Whoa!" Olga exclaimed, taking in the sight and feel of the fire. She was a little scared, but she couldn't resist the warmth coming from the fireplace.

"So that's heat," she said. "I gotta say, I still like it!" She hurried over to Andrew and brought him closer to the fire.

"So, where's Hannah? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about her," Andrew said. "It wasn't true love."

Olga didn't want to believe it. "But we rode all the way here," she said.

"Please, Olga," Andrew managed to say. "You can't stay here. You'll melt."

"I'm not leaving until we find some other act of true love to save you," Olga said. She sat down next to Andrew.

"Got any ideas?" Andrew sighed heavily.

"I don't even know what love is anymore."

"That's okay," Olga said. "I do." She sat up a little taller. "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours—like, you know how Kristin brought you back here to Hannah and left you forever?"

"Kristin loves me?" Andrew asked. His eyes widened. Olga nodded.

"You really don't know anything about love, do you?" Andrew looked at Olga. She was dripping from head to toe! "Olga, you're melting!" he cried.

"Some people are worth melting for," she said.

Her face was quickly losing its shape. Olga tried to push up her sagging head. She ran and sat behind Andrew, trying to escape the fire's heat.

"Just maybe not right this second." A window across the room blew open and a cold gust of wind swept through. Andrew shuddered. Olga ran to the window to shut it. "Don't worry," she said. "I've got it. We're gonna get through..." She stopped talking and stared out the window. She leaned forward and squinted at the horizon. "Hang on, just one second. I'm getting something!"

She reached through the open window and grabbed an icicle off the window ledge. She flipped the icicle around and used it as a telescope.

"Hey, Kristin and Svea!" she shouted when she realized who was running toward the castle. He turned to Andrew excitedly. "They're coming back this way!"

"They are?" Andrew asked. He tried to stand up to see for himself.

"Wow, she's moving really fast!" Olga said. "Huh, I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristin doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

"Help me up," Andrew said, struggling. "Please."

"No," Olga told him. "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm" Andrew was adamant. "I need to get to Kristin."

"Why?" Olga asked. Then she paused. "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer queen!"

She reached for Andrew. "Come on!" Sheets of ice began to break through the library walls. The cracks grew across the walls, and the room began to collapse. Andrew and Olga hurried out of the library just in time. Together, they struggled to make it through the hallway, dodging ice as it appeared in their path.

"Back this way," Olga said, pulling Andrew. But every path they tried was blocked by ice! "We're trapped!" she shouted. Andrew spun around and spotted a way out. He took Olga's hand and they made their way over to a window, broke the glass, and slid down an icy ramp. Olga picked up more snow as she went. They landed safely outside the castle and took off toward Kristin.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Kristin!" he called out weakly. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was coming over the fjord —and he knew she was his last chance for survival.**

**"Come on! Come on!" Kristin urged Svea.**

**"Eli!" she yelled loudly through the howling winds. "You can't run from this!"**

**"I tried to save him," Hannah lied. "But it was too late. His skin was ice. His hair turned white. Your brother is dead because of you."**


	22. A lie AUTHOR NOTE!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!_**

**_I WON'T BE POSTING ANY CHAPTERS DURING SPRING BREAK!_**

**_I WILL BE OUT OF TOWN AND UNABLE TO POST ANY NEW CHAPTERS, I PROMISE WHEN I RETURN I WILL POST AGAIN!_**

**_*2 MORE CHAPTERS! (till' the end of the story _)**_**

* * *

The winds were picking up as the storm raged throughout Arendelle. The snow continued to fall, and the air was frigid. The ice blocks in the fjord were beginning to shift, which made walking on the frozen surface dangerous. The snow hit Andrew's face hard, blinding him, but he and Olga continued. She held his hand up to shield his eyes when he reached the shore. It broke his heart to see the fjord waters frozen into solid blocks and the ships turned on their sides.

"Kristin!" he called out weakly. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was coming over the fjord —and he knew she was his last chance for survival. The ice was still spreading through his heart, making him weaker and weaker. He was determined, but was losing strength with each step.

The snow was swirling wildly now, covering everything. "Whoa!" Olga cried as the wind lifted her up and took her from Andrew. Not far away, but completely engulfed in the snowstorm, Kristin was riding on Svea's back, racing desperately toward Andrew. As she passed over the fjord, a ship that was wedged in the thick ice in front of him began to shift and wobble. "Come on! Come on!" Kristin urged Svea.

At that moment, the ice in front of Kristin shifted again and caused the ship to drop, splintering the surface. Svea bravely jumped over the frigid waters and bucked her rider off to safety. Then the reindeer fell into the water. "Svea!" Kristin screamed. "Svea!" With a mighty effort, Svea leaped out of the water and landed safely on a floating piece of ice. She nodded, signaling that she was all right. "Good girl," Kristin called. She turned back to find Andrew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hannah was also out on the frozen fjord, struggling through the storm. She was pursuing Eli, however—and she nearly had him. "Eli!" she yelled loudly through the howling winds. "You can't run from this!" "Don't try to stop me," Eli called back to her. "Just take care of my brother."

"Your brother?" Hannah laughed. "He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said you froze his heart." Eli gasped. "No!" He was overwhelmed by what his powers had done. His worst fears had come true.

"I tried to save him," Hannah lied. "But it was too late. His skin was ice. His hair turned white. Your brother is dead because of you." Eli dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. The storm stopped abruptly in response to Eli's overwhelming despair. The winds and the driving snow ceased, leaving snowflakes suspended in the air.

In the sudden stillness, Kristin finally spotted Andrew. He was clutching his chest and his skin was pale, almost white. His strength was decreasing with each passing moment. Barely able to speak, he uttered her name and fell to his knees. "Kristin." "Andrew! Andrew!" Kristin called desperately as she ran toward him.

In the quiet air, the people of Arendelle gathered at the shore, staring out at the frozen fjord. The view was finally clear, and they could see their king kneeling on the ice, his head bowed. Princess Hannah stood just behind him.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Though Andrew could barely move, he lifted his head to see Kristin coming toward him.**

**"NO!" he shouted.**

** "Oh, Andrew," he said, weeping. "No, please, no!" Eli sobbed.**

**She quickly picked up her broken sword and started to swing it at Eli, but Kristin ran at her just in time. She hit Hannah right on the jaw and knocked her down.**


	23. An act of true love

Though Andrew could barely move, he lifted his head to see Kristin coming toward him. But nearby, in the other direction, he suddenly caught sight of something else—something he could hardly believe.

Was that his brother? Could Eli also be out on the ice? Andrew tried to focus. Then he realized that Hannah was standing over Eli, who knelt on the ice, his face buried in his hands. Horrified, Andrew watched as Hannah drew her sword and raised it over his brother's head. She was taking her time, almost smiling with anticipation. Andrew knew that kissing Kristin was his last hope for survival, but he couldn't bear to see Eli in danger. With great difficulty, he turned away from Kristin and moved toward his brother.

"Eli!" he cried. With a final surge of energy, Andrew lunged, using every remaining ounce of his strength. He threw himself in front of Eli to block Hannah's blow.

"NO!" he shouted. In that instant, Andrew's entire body froze, turning into solid ice. Hannah's sword came down at full strength on his body. The sword shattered! Hannah reacted in angry astonishment as jagged pieces of steel fell into the snow.

At the sound of the sword, Eli turned...and saw Andrew's frozen body, one arm raised to shield his brother.

"Andrew!" Eli cried. He jumped up and threw his arms around his unseeing brother.

"Oh, Andrew," he said, weeping. "No, please, no!" Eli sobbed, hugging the frozen figure. Behind him, Hannah was fuming. She quickly picked up her broken sword and started to swing it at Eli, but Kristin ran at her just in time. She hit Hannah right on the jaw and knocked her down. There would be no second blows for Hannah.

Olga ventured forward, looking up at the brothers. She was shocked to see Andrew so still, without movement or life.

"Andrew?" she asked sadly.

She stepped back as Eli hugged his brother and cried. Kristin, Svea, and Olga all bowed their heads. So did the dignitaries and citizens of Arendelle, watching from the shore. A somber silence fell over the kingdom. Suddenly, as Eli hugged his brother, drops of water began to form at the tips of Andrew's fingers.

Then his arm began to bend. Andrew was beginning to thaw!

"Andrew!" Eli exclaimed.

"Eli..." Andrew murmured. He opened his eyes and smiled at his older brother. Eli laughed with joy.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Eli asked in wonder. Still weak, Andrew replied simply, "I love you." Olga gasped.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," she said. Andrew's sacrifice had saved his own life! Eli found himself turning Olga's words over in his mind as he slowly realized their full meaning.

"Love will thaw... Love. Of course!" he said.

He hugged Andrew again and laughed. "Of course what?" Olga asked. Eli took a step back and raised his hands above his head, and the snow drifted back up to the sky!

Next, the ground began to shake and move. The ice and snow began to melt. The fjord waters thawed and a boat rose, lifting Eli and the others onto its deck. Soon all the boats in the fjord were returned to their upright positions. Eli waved his arms one more time and revealed a sunny sky! The warmth of a summer's day spread across the kingdom in one joyous moment. All of Arendelle cheered! "Hands down, this is the best day of my life!" Olga exclaimed. But the snow woman was again starting to melt.

"And," she added, "quite possibly the last." Eli looked over at the dripping, sagging snow woman. "Oh, Olga," he said kindly. "Hang on, little gal." He waved a hand over Olga and surrounded her with a swirl of cold air. Olga quickly refroze and looked like herself again. Best of all, she now had a permanent little snow cloud above her head, to keep her from melting ever again. "Ha!" she exclaimed. "How are we doing this?" Hannah climbed to her feet, still dazed from Kristin's punch, and turned to Andrew. "B-but he froze your heart," she stammered. She thought Andrew had frozen to death back in the library.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Andrew replied fiercely. Then, Kristin came up behind him and with all her might; she punched her in the shoulder. Hannah fell backward into the water. Andrew grinned. He was feeling warmer already. He caught sight of Kristin and grinned. Then he hugged Eli again. The brothers held each other tight. Neither one wanted to let go.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Summer returned to Arendelle, and the waters in the fjord were full of boats moving cargo and people.**

**"Like it?" she asked. "I love it. I could kiss you!" Kristin looked into Andrew's eyes and suddenly felt bashful. "I mean, I'd like to. May I? I mean, may we? Wait— what?"**

**Olga was happily enjoying the summer weather with the help of her little snow cloud.**

**Andrew ran to his brother. "The gates are open," he said. "I like it." Eli put an arm around Andrew. "Let's never close them again."**


	24. A happy summer

Summer returned to Arendelle, and the waters in the fjord were full of boats moving cargo and people. Hannah sat locked in a cage on the deck of a ship preparing to return to the Southern Isles. "I'll return this scoundrel to her country," a dignitary told the royal handler. "We shall see what her twelve sisters think of her behavior!"

Nearby, Arendelle soldiers were leading the Duchess and her two guards to their ship. "This is unacceptable," the Duchess protested. "I am innocent! I'm a victim of fear. I demand to see the king!" "Oh, right," the royal handler, told her. "I have a message from the king: 'Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.'" "Weselton!" shouted the Duchess. "It's Weselton!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the village, Andrew hurried through the streets, pulling a blindfolded Kristin behind him. "Come on, come on," he called to her. Andrew led Kristin straight into people and almost slammed her into a pole. "You're not a very good blindfold guide," she told him. Finally, they stopped.

"Here we are!" Andrew said. He pulled off Kristin's blindfold. Before them sat a beautiful new sled. "I owe you a sled!" Kristin was taken aback. "Are you serious?" she said. "No. I can't accept this." Andrew laughed. "You have to. No returns. King's orders. He's named you the official Arendelle ice mistress and deliverer." "That's not a thing," said Kristin with a smile.

"Sure it is!" Andrew said. "And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?"

Kristin hugged Andrew. "Like it?" she asked. "I love it. I could kiss you!"

Kristin looked into Andrew's eyes and suddenly felt bashful. "I mean I'd like to. May I? I mean, may we? Wait— what?"

Andrew leaned down and gave Kristin a quick kiss. "We may," he said. Kristin smiled. Then she leaned in and kissed Andrew right back. But this time it was a real kiss, sweet and romantic, and perfect for Andrew.

Not far away, Olga was happily enjoying the summer weather with the help of her little snow cloud. She held a big bouquet of flowers up to her nose and took a deep sniff.

Suddenly, she sneezed—and her carrot nose shot off her face!

Svea was standing nearby, and with a quick movement of her head, the reindeer reached out and caught the carrot in her mouth. For a moment, it looked like Svea might chomp down on her favorite food. But instead, she gave the carrot back to Olga, who happily popped the carrot back onto her face.

Just past Olga, Andrew saw something else that brought a smile to his face. The gates to the castle were wide open. Eli stood in the courtyard. All around him, people were putting on ice skates. And the parts of the castle that had been destroyed earlier were now fully repaired—with ice!

"Are you ready?" Eli was asking the crowd.

He raised his arms, swirled them in the air, and created a beautiful ice rink!

Andrew ran to his brother. "The gates are open," he said. "I like it." Eli put an arm around Andrew.

"Let's never close them again." Then, with a smile, he pulled Andrew onto the ice so the two could skate around the rink, together at last.

Behind them, Svea ventured out onto the ice, too. But her skating didn't come so easily.

Her legs slipped and twisted as she struggled to keep her balance.

Anxious for her friend, Kristin chased after Svea, awkwardly trying to keep her upright. Last came Olga, who slid over to Andrew and Eli. Together, they all skated happily across the ice. Summer—as well as love and happiness—had finally returned to Arendelle.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_***sobs* I guess this is it *sobs more* thank you for all your incredible reviews *blows nose* I'm just happy you guys enjoyed it *blows nose harder***_

_**AND REMEMBER THIS! I LOVE YOU *thaws* BYE!**_


End file.
